


A Weasley Vacation

by AlecJamesCaius



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Action/Adventure, Coming of Age, F/M, Family, Horror, Humor, Mystery, Romance, Thriller
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-11-08
Updated: 2016-11-08
Packaged: 2018-08-29 22:34:00
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death, Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 10
Words: 32,856
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8508118
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AlecJamesCaius/pseuds/AlecJamesCaius
Summary: It's summer, and all Weasley's are going on a vacation, the destination of which Granddad Arthur has kept secret for all the Weasley's. Meet Hugo Weasley, our main character, altough the story soon gives you continuous PO'V's of the entire cast as the entire Harry Potter Cast embarks on this vacation together in what starts out as  happy romantic comedy, but quickly takes a dark turn as a mystery develops and the Weasley's start to become the victim of several attacks, until they discover a conspiracy dating back 25 years, involving Rodolphus Lestrange and a plan to destroy the Weasley's and change history.





	1. Meet the Weasley's!

_**Disclaimer:** I don't own the HP universe or any of these characters except for Loriette. They all belong to a certain woman named Joanne. All hail Queen JK Rowling !_

* * *

 

"Kill me now, Hugo," Dominique moaned dramatically.

"I can't ," I responded grimly, "Then there'll be no one left to kill me."

It was a, for England, very uncharacteristically rainy day at The Burrow. Grandad had gathered all of us Weasley's and close friends for a road trip to... well, somewhere. He had insisted on not telling anyone where we were going since he reckoned not knowing would be more fun. James had been the most excited among the Weasley's for the vacation until he was informed we would be traveling Muggle style (so with an airplane)... Now he had found peace with dying since he was convinced airplanes were the most dangerous things on the planet.

Dom, Rose and me were more concerned about our company. "Don't get me wrong, I guess you could say I do love my family," she commented, "But lets face it, we're basically some idiots with wands. There's no way we can survive long together without causing trouble. And probably a few explosions."

"Amen to that sister," Rose had nodded.

Al, on the other hand, had only become exited when he heard we were going to travel Muggle style, as opposed to James. He was the only one in the Weasley gang who had inherited Grandads weird obsession with Muggles. I guess genetics works in mysterious ways. Though I suspect being named after a famous Muggle lover may have also had had something to do with it. To the great delight of the Weasley clan, Al had brought Scorpius the git along. So not. I've kinda grown into thinking sarcastically because my sister probably invented the word. To be honest though, I hardly know Scorpius the git at all. But dad has raised me into believing all Malfoys are gits, and just hearing there names I always kinda figured. Lucius. Draco. _Scorpius_. Seriously?

The Scamanders also tagged along, including Luna and Rolf, the twins Lorcan and Lysander and Loriette. All three of them are in my year actually. The twins are in Slytherin and Loriette is as Ravenclaw as they come; she had such good grades they allowed her to skip forth year and go in to the fith (where I am). Not even mum ever skipped a grade, wich says alot. And as if we weren't with enough people, the Longbottoms with their son Frank showed up as well. I really didn't see how the heck this could ever turn out well. There was just too much stupidity combined with an awful much of power (since you can easily cause some serious damage with a wand) here. I wouldn't even trust anyone among us going on this trip _alone_.

"Hugo? HUGO!" Dom snapped .

"Huh what?" Me over thinking the whole situation must've made me snap out from the real world, wich I tend to do.

"You haven't been listening to a word I said, have you?" Dom said accusingly. I shrugged and hoped she wasn't going to throw anything at me for it. I was in luck cause she just continued here rant on all of this.

"And when will Grandad bloody tell us where we're bloody going? Ughhh!" she grunted.

"Well at least the weather is going to be better," Rose said. Dom and I looked at her shocked. "What?"

"That was rather positive of you Rose!" I chuckled. She really wasn't the one to cheer anyone up.

"O shut up!" she snapped angrily. That was already more like my sister.

"Well if it isn't my favorite cousin!" James appeared out of nowhere, and took a seat between Dom and Rose, and on the opposite of me.

"Which one where you referring to exactly?" Dom said , " And it's not really smart to say such things when you have about a thousand other cousins!"

"Well, I'm not known for my intelligence," James shrugged, "Anyway, where do you guys reckon we'll go to? I have a bet on with Freddy . He says Asia, I say South America."

"Do you guys really think we'll go that far?" Rose said skeptically, "Not to mention Grandad having informed us we had to pack for at least a week, look how many people are bloody coming! Granddad has paid for all of us. He doesn't shit money you know!"

"Maybe he didn't shit money back in the day but he sure does now!" James exclaims. "Since his bloody son only saved the whole magical (and really, the whole non-magical as well) world's arse he ought to be able to take his family some where nice when he wants to!"

There was some truth in his words. To put it bluntly, mom and dad are pretty damn rich, and James' mom and dad are simply loaded. Comes with their mum being an retired international Quidditch star and his dad being -- well, Harry Potter.

"Well, so what do you guys reckon? Wanna bet?" James grinned cheekily, looking so much like Aunt Ginny it was scary. "5 Galleons per bet."

"I dunno," I said hesitantly. My parents may be rich, but they sure as hell didn't include me in the fun. I didn't get more pocket money than my fellow classmates, infact, I probably got less.

"Oh come on Hugo! You're a Gryffindor aren't you!" James almost scolded. He really knows how to get me. Since I'm not nearly as brave as James or Fred (but luckily not nearly as stupid as well) I often feel like I have to prove myself to show that I indeed am a Gryffindor, just like them. Though my sis being sorted into Gryffindor was even more a mystery. She is very much like my mother, so basically: uptight, panicky and annoyingly serious about her education. Then again, mum got sorted into Gryffindor as well.

"I'll go with North America," Dom said confidently.

"May I ask why?" James asked, raising his eyebrows.

"Well I just have a gut feeling about it and you know my gut feelings are pretty much always right."

"Alright, what about the Granger-Weasley's then?" (this is how we generally sort the Weasley clan into sub-clans, by picking the other surname ) "Al has already picked Africa, so there's only two left."

"I'll go with Oceania," I said quickly, since all reasonable ones had already been picked. "Europe," Rose said matter-off-factly since it was the only one left. She actually seemed pretty confident about it.

 _"Weasley's gaaaaaaather!"_ A magically enhanced voice suddenly exclaimed. It seemed Grandad's speech was about to begin, wich meant everyone had finally arrived. It turned out be quite the hassle to make it to the backyard, since everyone tried to fit through the backdoor at once. I told you we mainly consist of idiots.

"Bloody hell," I heared James whisper besides me, "Even _Uncle Charlie_ is here! Last time I saw that bloke I had about 3 teeth!" When we had all made it into the back yard, again it was alot of pulling and pushing because everyone wanted to be at the front. I ended up standing next to Loriette, who smiled kindly upon seeing me. She has her mother's blonde hair but hazel colored eyes. Her smile is truly mesmerizing. I grinned back stupidly and already felt my ears going bright red. And I've known the girl since before I could walk properly. Thanks alot, dad.

"You all know why I gathered you here today. We're going on a vacation, completely Muggle style!" Grandad grinned at us, standing in the middle of the circle we created around him, on top of a table so we could all see him (there's just so bloody many of us).We all looked back at him kinda anxiously, except for Al who answered his grin with an even bigger grin. Granddad proceeded to answer that grin and then they just had a very lovely grin-athon with each other like a bunch of idiots.

"Since we'll be leaving in an hour I suppose I should finally tell you guys where I'm taking you," granddad continued, with a cheeky grin on his face. I actually saw Ginny's cheeky grin shine through it for the first time, and with that I also saw James' grin in it. Scary.

"Just tell us already!" I heared a voice cry from somewhere. That definitely was Fred. "Fine fine. We're going to...."

 

_To be continued..._

_**Authors Note:** _   
_**I chose to write a story from Hugo's point of view, since pretty much no one seems to do that. I also added another Scamander child if you hadn't noticed. And remember post a review (and recommandations? ^^) cause that would make me super happy!** _

_**Have a good day and till next time!** _

__

_**AlecJamesCaius_** _


	2. On Their Way

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "Told you you should've discussed the destination with the others instead of keeping it a secret," nana Molly whispers in Granddad's ear, only we can all hear it since she's whispering pretty loudly.

_**Disclaimer:** I do not own the HP-verse, in case you might mistook me for J.K. Rowling._

"...Amsterdam!"

Dead silence.

"Fuck yeah! You all owe me 5 Galleons!" Rose cries.

"So we'll only sit in the airplane for _one hour_?" Al cries.

"I'm leaving the shop behind for over a week for _this_?!" Uncle George cries, resulting in a whack up the head from Nana Molly. Seriously, the bloke is nearing fifty.

"From all the countries you could choose to go to on vacation, you choose the one country with equally if not worse shit weather as England?" Dom cries, commencing some muttered agreeing sounds from the rest.

 _"Ce n'est pas possible!"_ Fleur whispers quite close to me, as Nana Molly whacks Dom upside the head as well, for her language.

Granddad looks genuinely shocked, and genuinely surprised with the rather bad response to the great reveal. He's actually pouting a bit. I'd feel sorry for him, if we weren't going to bloody Holland. Of all bloody places.

"Told you you should've discussed the destination with the others instead of keeping it a secret," nana Molly whispers in Granddad's ear, only we can all hear it since she's whispering pretty loudly.

"C'mon you guys, Holland isn't that bad," Lily (a.k.a. The Saint) Potter tries to reason.

"Yeah, it's got... It's got..." Teddy not very helpfully tries to add.

"Weed," James says bluntly.

This results in a very threatening glare from aunt Ginny. "What, it's true isn't it? Besides, I wasn't the one who chose the destination!" James exclaims loudly.

Now I'm actually starting to feel sorry for granddad. "Look you guys," he begins in a rather pathetic begging tone, "I wanted to go some place very far Muggle style. But Molly didn't want to sit in an airplane for to long. So we compromised into going to the country with the shortest airplane flight time!"

Its no use though, since everyone has begun chatting about the subject loudly amongst themselves. Poor old granddad proceeds to go sit in his chair and sulk on his own. Luckily Al quickly joins him and starts chatting about the flight. It doesn't take long for granddad to become enthusiastic again.

Everyone starts getting their stuff because we have to walk awhile for the nearest bus stop. As I get my stuff we once again ensemble in the back yard as granddad insists on giving us some rules to follow first.

"You stay away from all magical stuff , you got that? So no wands--"

"But what if we need them?!" James exclaims loudly.

"You won't bloody need them James!" Rose snaps. Because of our Muggleborn mother we are much more comfortable with Muggle related stuff. Then again, James' father grew up with Muggles too. I guess Uncle Harry pretty much abandoned his Muggle past after Hogwarts.

James still doesn't look convinced. Who was the one claiming I wasn't worthy of being a Gryffindor again?

After some final very obvious and unneeded rules from Granddad we head for the Bus stop. The younger people look normal, but Granddad and Nana Molly look ridiculous in their Muggle clothing.  
As I was walking with Louis, Dom's little brother, i suddenly heard a dreamy voice inches away from me.

"So what do you reckon?" Loriette asked me with her mother 's huge eyes.

"Uh -- well, it's _Holland_ ," I replied. "It doesn't have a completely different culture or weather, it's just England with a different language really."

"Well Amsterdam has had the biggest concentration of Nargles in any city in Europe for the past three years."

"Oh uhm, so is that a good thing?"

"Depends. Do you like Nargles?"

As I thought of an answer to this conversation I hardly understood myself, suddenly she was gone. "Crazy bitch," Louis said wisely. He always had something philosophical or wise to say. There was no way that he was just 15 years old. He must've been Aristotle in his previous life or something.

The funniest thing when we entered the bus was the bus drivers face. I hadn't (and haven't) bothered to count with how many we are, but when granddad paid( with help from mum) and told the driver we were all traveling together as a family, his jaw dropped. Not immediately though. It gradually dropped as this flood of red hair just kept continuing and continuing.

Since it was a rather small bus and nearly empty, we had it for ourselves completely. Sitting behind James and Fred I overheard their conversation. "I'm definitely getting a hold of some weed," James said.

"Me too," Fred replied, "We're going to Amsterdam! Besides, you can't blame us. This was all granddad's idea."

What intelligent reasoning my cousins have. The frightening thing was, that Fred had just turned seventeen and was actually allowed to use magic outside of Hogwarts. And he wouldnt even be responsible enough to use it out of Hogwarts in twenty years, let alone now. Merlin be with our souls. Sadly enough for me I sat with Lucy, Al and Scorpius the git. As soon as Lucy saw that this was the only place left, displaying a perfect example of a "Oh heeell no" face, she immediately tucked in as the bus started moving. I tried, but I can't sleep in moving vehicles. Scorpius the git kinda had the obligation to listen to Al, being his best friend and all, so he couldn't go to sleep. Al just kept rambling on about how fascinating it is how a plane can stay in the air.

"Well broomsticks can bloody stay in the air and they don't even have wing-thingies!" Scorpius snapped angrily at one moment.

"But Muggles don't have magic Scorpius! So then how they do it?"

"Ask them?" I snapped sarcastically.

"Good idea Hugo!" Al beamed.

During the bus drive, through when we arrived at the airport, James' face had visibly gone paler. He probably was shitting three colors right about now. I'm pretty sure I did hear a suspicious squashy watery sound as we were walking. It was then that Lucy loudly exclaimed she left her diary in the bus.

I, amongst many others, sighed loudly. The bullshit had already begun. Lucy was crying uncontrollably and wouldn't shut up about it, and Teddy being the sucker that he is told her he was gonna get it back. As you may suspect, he was gonna use some advanced magic to get it, breaking the very first rule of the road trip in less then 2 hours.

As he dissapeared Granddad and Al resorted to watching airplanes through the window. I watched Uncle Harry and dad play some Wizard's Chess. My dad wasn't the best at many things, but nobody could beat him at chess.

Finally Teddy returned with the diary as we entered the plane (again, everyone tried to bloody fit through the door at once. How am I even related to these idiots?) and headed for the Netherlands. As I took out my WizPhone to quickly check my WizBook before we left, I saw James was close to tears at this point.

About half an hour in on the plane Molly (so Percy's child, not Nana Molly) gave out a loud cry. As everyone looked at her in panick, she cried: "I-I forgot my diary on the airport!"

Merlin, what is it with these Weasley girls and diary's?

 

_To be continued..._

_**So they're on their way! What do you guys think about the destination? Did any of you call it? Anyways,** _   
_**Have a good day and leave a review!** _

_**Sidenote: "C'est n'est pas possible" Means "You've got to be shitting me" In French (In this situation atleast ;p )** _

_**AlecJamesCaius_** _


	3. The City of Nargles

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It's a shame we can make houses blow up with the swing of a piece of wood, but still need some good ol' WiFi if we cant to check Wizbook.

I'm not going to bother you with all the details of the airplane flight -- just know it involved alot of crying. A bloody lot. Molly wouldn't shut up about that she had always known we as a family loved Lucy more than her and it was unfair that Teddy got Lucy's diary back but not hers. There was no telling her it was impossible to still retrieve it by now.

This was atleast bearable, since it was the usual stuff. I heard her crying and ranting about not being loved for years, so I could pretty much ignore this. But then she started ranting she hated all of us and hated life, and then all of the grown ups awkwardly tried to console her. Bear in mind that this was all happening while we were in a full airplane.

I pitied the other passengers even more than us,since we were prepared. We knew what we were getting into. Those other passengers just wanted a peaceful quiet flight but no, they had to share one with a stupidly large family full of gingers and one screaming 14 year old teenager.

What's even worse is that Molly would only shut up when Teddy --again, being the sucker he is -- promised her that he would get her a new diary in Amsterdam and would get her another present, completely of her choice. As if she was a bloody toddler. Merlin bless his future children.

As we arrived at Skiphol, (its written like Schiphol but I'm not sure how its physically possible to pronounce that. All I know is that Dutch people sure are assholes to foreign people for making there main airport name unpronounceable for all non-Dutch people.) of course I immediately got separated from the group. You see, about 85% of all Weasley's are red haired. I'm not part of those, having my mums brown hair. So I quickly get lost in these kinda situations, not looking like your typical Weasley.

When I finally reunited with my family, Granddad got us a cab. He broke his own most important rule (I'm surprised it took him so long) and asked the taxi driver if the taxi was (magically) expanded (so we could all fit in one). An "Are you high?" face and a couple simultaneous facepalms later, we were all in about 5 taxi's, off to the hotel. And yes, they were some big ass taxi's.

As we entered our huge hotel suite, the first thing nana Molly did was hang up her huge magical clock, with all of us on it. It was rather useless to bring with, since it pointed to 'on vacation ' for everyone, but Nana had insisted that she didn't feel comfortable without it. And yes, it was a big ass clock.

So I had to share my room with my o so lovely sister. How dandy, mom and dad! I always had to share my room with her with things like this. Then again, I was kinda glad I didn't have to share with Louis. He was my best mate and all, but his farts were horrible, and... Frequent. Sometimes when he was asleep they would shoot out of nowhere like a machine gun.

And if I had to share it with James and Fred (who were inseparable) I would have to listen to their plans of getting a hold of weed and visiting as many strip clubs as possible all night. If I had to share it with Molly and Lucy I would have to endure Molly fantasizing about what she was gonna get as a present, and Lucy filling us in on her newest boyfriend. She was only 12 but had had more relationships then me and Rose combined. Well, snogships is more like it though, since she hardly did anything else besides that and holding hands.

And if I got a room with Roxie and Roxanne, I would have to listen to Roxxane's reggae music and Roxie rambling on about... Me. Yes indeed you guys. The only girl that had a crush on me was 10 years old, and only had it because I had lashed out at another 10 year old who had picked on her.

Also, she is related to me.

And I wouldn't want to share with the Scamander twins, those two talk about Nargles and stuff all the freaking time. At least Loriette has a cute face to look at when she talks about that stuff. Wouldn't want to share with her either though, she would make my ears so red they might never turn back to normal.

And Frank... Nah... Just nah. Hardly know the bloke. And wouldn't want to be with Al or Scorpius the git, obviously for Al's ramblings on how to get a hold of some Dutch AA batteries for his collection. What a contrast though, one wants to get a hold of weed, the other wants to get a hold of... Batteries. Also, why have I just now noticed none of my family know how to shut up?

In short, I was actually pretty glad I got to share my room with my sis. As she unpacked her stuff, she took out her WizPhone and said: " You think it's too soon to ask for the WiFi password yet?"

It's a shame we can make houses blow up with the swing of a piece of wood, but still need some good ol' WiFi if we want to check WizBook.

"Merlin Rose we just got here!"

"Yeah well I haven't been on it for _hours_! There could have been a zombie outbreak in England-"

"If there was, surely you'd hear it on the news?"

"Okay okay, but Lisa Finnigan and Andrew Thomas could have finally gotten together while I was separated from the real world!"

" _This_ is the real world Rosie, not the internet! Also, wouldn't that be pretty much incest? Since their families are so close?"

"Merlin Hughs, for incest to be incest you'd have to actually be related to that person. Get it through that thick skull of yours already!"

_"Weaaaaaaaaasleyss gaaatheeeeerr!"_

I really wish he would stop doing that.

*

As to be expected from nana Molly, we had a wonderful meal. Bill asked why we didn't just order something but Nana Molly responded indignantly : "Bill! I can accept travelling Muggle but I couldn't let some random people feed my children!"

Just so you know, she considers all of us her children, even that Rolf Scamander bloke that hardly anyone knows.

Well to be fair though, she probably doesn't consider Scorpius the git her child.

"Djis bhood ssh awjmimg!" my dad said, as he ate as if he would never eat again.

"Ronald! Can't you eat normal for once?" Mum scolded. "And you too Hugo! Gosh!"

"Wma? Mm ghungry!" I said indignantly.

"Er-me-nee et zhim eaa!" Dad said, spitting a few drops of sauce out of his mouth.

Mum just shook her head defeated, as Uncle Harry patted her on the back with a big grin on his face. "Well, he has gotta eat if you want him to become a big strong Auror like his dad, right?"

Uncle Harry had been absolutely delighted when I told him I wanted to be an Auror when I grow up, probably since none of his kids wanted to follow in his footsteps. James wanted to become a professional Quidditch player like his mum, Al wanted to become a teacher at Hogwarts and Lily wanted to be a Healer, and Rose wanted to work at the Ministry. The thing was, I had only said I wanted to be an Auror like Uncle Harry when I learned that dad was one, and I was about six at the time.

"Yeah mum!" I said, having just swallowed so I could talk normally.

"Alright alright Hugo. You won't listen anyway."

I really wondered why I wasn't growing into a "big, strong man" like my father by the way. I was about 5,7 , being 2 inches taller than my mum and one inch shorter then my sister, who was pretty tall for a girl (in our family). But from the little biology my parents had homeschooled me, since Hogwarts didn't bother to learn us any, I thought I would take after my dad's length. And dad was a good 6 feet tall, being one of the tallest in the family. And I was bloody fifteen alrea--

"Hugo! HUGO!" Dom snapped angrily. I was getting a déja vu here.

"Wha...?"

It seemed that everyone had finished eating and half of us had already left the table. Uncle Harry and dad were in deep discussion about the new magical white line (in the air) that would be used in Quidditch as a new rule for free kicks, similar to that Muggle sport. "Come on, we're going to ask Nana Molly and Granddad if we can go out."

"Now? And you think I'd be of much help?" I asked her skeptically.

"We're going with all the kids, so you're coming too! So quit bitching and get a move on!"

I followed Dom to the living room, walking past Rolf and Luna, who were in a heated discussion. "You really think we should let the Squimply's eat all our hair again?"

"Ofcourse, how else are they gonna breed?"

This seemed like an innocent discussion, until I realized they both had the same amount of hair on their heads as they had always had. "O God," I mumbled under my breath, trying not to puke.

As we walked into the living room,the adults had gathered to play a game. Uncle Harry was standing in the middle.

"Series!" He said, and proceeded to hold up three fingers.

"Three words!" Mum said.

Harry nodded and held up one finger now, indicating his first word.

"The ceiling?" Uncle George asked. Uncle Harry shook his head and hold out his one finger again but more aggressive, as if that would make it more clear.

"The Sky?" Dad tried.

Now Uncle Harry pointed his finger downwards vertically, and put his other hand under it horizontally, making the number "1".

"You mean the ground?"

Getting annoyed, Uncle Harry held out his finger normally again and gave them a "Would you quit the bullshit already?" look.

"Outer space? Bloody hell what do you want us to say Harry?!" Uncle George said.

I saw dad and Uncle George grin at each other sneakily while Uncle Harry started to look actually pissed. I still couldn't believe this bloke apparently had saved the the whole world from evil.

I joined the queue of Weasley children as James whispered to me: "Good, you're here..." Surprise surprise, James had already declared himself leader of this whole operation.

"Nana? Granddad?" James and Fred tried in their sweetest voices. Didn't help anymore sadly, since they were almost 17 and 17 respectively.

"Hmm?" Nana Molly responded. Granddad was too fascinated by the Muggle TV to even hear us.

"Nana... We," gesturing to all of us, "were just wondering if please, maybe, we could go catch some Dutch air, just before we'll all go to bed... You know, get a quick look at the place?"

"We won't go far!" Al added.

"No." Nana said without even giving it a good taught.

"B-b.." James hackled.

Jeez, this wasn't going well. "It looks like we already have to use our trump card," Dom whispered at me.

"Our trump card?" I asked.

"Well... Teddy can come with if that'll make you feel safe," James asked hesitantly. Ofcourse none of the kids liked the idea of an (somewhat) adult tagging along, even though Teddy always tried acting like he was a youngster when he was with us.

"It's not about that!" Nana Molly said.

"Well then what is it about? What in the name of Merlin could happen to a lot that are bloody capable of magic?" James exclaimed, wich was a stupid move and he should have known better. You don't yell at Nana Molly.

"And even if Teddy didn't come along, we would still have me as the bloke that can legally use magic!" Fred beamed proudly, but very unnecessarily as well.

That was an even worse move, commencing a few simultaneous facepalms sounds, as Nana Molly, like the rest of us, didn't like to be reminded of the terrifying fact that Fred can actually legally use magic.

"I don't bloody care! Now leave your Grannie alone! We'll go out and explore Amsterdam with the whole family tomorrow!"

"Now what?" I whispered. "We'll just have to use our last and ultimate trump card," Dom whispered back.

"You guys, it's your turn now!" James said, pushing Lucy and Roxie forward, whom by far had the biggest concentrated level of cuteness the Weasley children had to offer.

"Nana? Can we please go? Pretty please?" They asked, and now Nana Molly was alot more hesitant.

"It's too late..."

"We'll be back in 2 hours! _Pleaseee_?"

"Oh for Merlin's sake, _FINE_!" Nana Molly grunted, not being able to resist their cuteness,even in her old age.

"But Teddy and Victoire-" "Viccie?!" Dom exclaimed, resulting in an elbow from James, "-Teddy and Victoire will go and keep an eye on you. And the youngest ones, so that includes you two, Lucy and Roxie, aren't going!"

As the Youngest of the Weasley clan started sulking and James and Fred high-fived each other, I, amazed that we actually were allowed to go, quickly put my shoes back on.

In about 10 minutes we all went into the elevator, because Teddy insisted we were to stick together, even though only 7 per elevator were allowed. Not to my surprise, this resulted into the elevator breaking and refusing to move, wich meant Teddy and Victoire had to Apparate all of us out there, wich wasn't very pleasant.

That brought The amount of things we broke on our Holiday-list to 1.

As we were finally outside and breathed the Dutch smell of fresh Weed, Dom commented: "So far for getting some fresh air."

James asked Teddy: "Teddy, even though half of the Weasley and Friends are still inside, we're still with a bloody lot. Don't you think we should split up?"

Again, Teddy being the sucker he was, it didn't take long to convince him to do so. And naturally, James and Fred sneakily made sure that there wasn't an adult in their group.

However, Rosie and me were. As we started exploring the dark streets of Amsterdam, now it was just a matter of ... the right Team Name apparently.

"It's Team James!"

"No it's Team Fred! It was Team James last time!"

"It's Team Hugo! It has never been Team Hugo!" I exclaimed rather pathetically.

"You idiots, lets just Rock Paper Scissors on it?" Rose sighed.

"Fine. Rock-"

"-Paper-"

"-Sciss- No fair! You did it too soon!"

"Oh for Merlins sake! Rock Paper Scissors!"

"Awwww Yeah! Team Rose it is!"

"How do you keep winning these things Rosie! Bloody hell!"

"Oh that's right, I totally forgot! Y'all still owe me 5 Galleons!"

"Can't you just for _once_ keep your bloody mouth shut Fred?"

 

 

_To be continued..._

_**Authors Note: Please tell me your thoughts you guys and leave a review! Till next time!** _


	4. Family Quidditch and The Lovegood's Nargle Dance

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Severus Snape was standing in the middle of the dance floor, sweating like an ocean, and dancing his feet off to a fast dubstep song.

Whenever I end up in unexpected situations, I like to reminisce and think about where I was 24 hours ago. This was one of those moments,because I would have never thought I would be here, alongside my sis and with James and Fred, exploring the streets of Amsterdam.

It was a truly beautiful city at night,with lots of lights and hookers (Well I assumed they were hookers because of their huge amount of sluttyness) on every corner. At first James and Fred walked over to one, both with a big grin on their face, to be pulled away by Rose.

"You guys won't mess with some dirty slut when I'm around!" She grunted, leaving James and Fred (and me as well, to be honest) very disappointed.

"You're not that bad, but it's a bummer Rose had to tag long," James whispered to me. "Oh well, we'll save the strip clubs and hookers for tomorrow night, aight?"

"S-sure," I whispered back quickly, afraid that my sis would hear and smack me.

_SMACK!_

"You idiots do know I'm less than a meter behind you guys?"

(...)

"Bloodbrothers -- and uhm bloodsister... I can hardly see anything right now," Fred said. We had arrived at a street that was barely lit at all, and we couldn't see a thing.

"UAA--" I suddenly heard behind me, and as I turned around, my sis looked at me like she just shat her pants, holding onto James.

She seemed to have almost fallen in the for Amsterdam typical channel we were walking alongside, but was saved by James' quick Quidditch reflexes. "Merlin Rose, watch your step! I won't always be there to save your ass!" he tried to scold, very unconvincingly as he had this huge smirk of content on his face. His arrogance was probably tingling because he had saved someone just now,and we all know how much James wanted to be a hero.

"Shut up! It's not like I could see anything!"

"Worry not, Rosie," Fred grinned, _"Lumos."_

A flash of bright light appeared out of the tip of Fred's wand, who now was also smirking. "Freddy you idiot!" Rose, James and me cried simultaneously.

"Put it out, what if a Muggle were to s--"

"Do you see a Muggle around? Besides if they were to see it, they would just assume that my wand and the ball of light were a flashlight, wouldn't they?"

That left us 3 dumbfounded. Hell, I didn't even know Fred was capable of intelligent reasoning in the first place. " Merlin, Fred... I have nothing to say against that," Rose said surprised, almost like she was praising him. Knowing sis, she would give him a cookie any second now for his response.

"God, why do you always have to be so surprised Rose?" Fred said, rather annoyed.

"But its still annoying that only one of us can see anything," I said.

"Well we don't have anything better Hughs, so don't nag. Lets get a move on guys!" James replied impatiently.

Now it was my turn to be very smug, as I pulled it out of my pocket, and clicked it 4 times. 4 balls of light appeared out of nowhere. "Hugo you idiot!" Rose, James and Fred cried simultaneously.

"Calm down, calm down! Merlin, I'm not casting magic. This is the Deluminator, left to me from my dad. He must've told you guys about it, or at least your parents must have. Well, now it's mine," I said to James and Fred, avoiding Rose's malicious gaze.

I already regretted using it, but it was a spur of the moment thing and I wanted to impress James and Fred. You see, dad had left the Deluminator to me. Me, and not Rose,who was the oldest. I was 100% certain she was jealous, and probably a little hurt as well. I would be too.

One of the first things I asked dad after he gave it to me, about a month ago, was: "Why me?"

_He looked rather nervous too, and said: "Well, son, ofcourse I love both you and Rose equally, but I figured you needed it the most."_

_"What? But why? Doesn't it just turn the lights on and off?" I had asked, confused._

_Dad had smiled at me knowingly,and said: "For the most part, yes." I already knew my dad wouldn't spoil what exactly it did more,so I asked: "So why would I need it?"_

_Dad ruffled my hair proudly,as he said: "Because you are like me."_

_Now I really didn't understand him anymore. I obviously looked more like my mum,with my brown hair and eyes, huge front teeth, (I really should ask my mum how she had them when she was younger but not anymore now, by the way) small figure, dark eyebrows and small nose. Unfortunately enough I did inherit my dads freckles. (I didn't have as much though) Scumbag genetics._

_He shook his head and said: " No silly, you are like me, in there," pointing to my chest._

To this day I don't exactly know what he meant by that, but I'll take it. "Wow, that's awesome Hughs!" Freddy said, impressed.

"Yeah, amazing," Rose growled. Yup, she was pissed. Oh well, it was not like I gave this thing to myself. If there was anyone she should be pissed at, it should be dad. Besides, I have yet to find another use for it besides turning the lights on and off and carrying a ball of light with me at all times.

"Yeah its bloody amazing Hugo, so can we finally get a move on now we can see again?" James cried dramatically, throwing his arms in the air.

"Yeah yeah James, calm your tits. Oh and Freddy, here's a cookie."

*

Merlin, Amsterdam truly was a beautiful city. We were sitting in beautifully lit park, looking at an amazing fountain (well most of us, James and Fred were looking at a woman dressed in a way her dad simply had to be ashamed of) when Fred stood up and said: "Well Rose, we've explored Amsterdam a bit and gave you what you wanted. We hope you respect that and will give us what we want now."

"Wh-Bu- what do you want from me then?" Rose said grumpily. Yep, still pissed of.

"Nothing in particular, except that you, you know, won't bitch and ruin it for us as we'll go visit one of the best night clubs of Amsterdam," Fred said.

"You think you can do that?" James added, seriously.

Rose looked genuinely offended. "Merlin, did you guys ever consider that maybe, just maybe, I'd might like to go to a club as well?"

"Uhm, well, no," James said, dumbfounded. Fred looked at her like she was a History of Magic test.

"Urggggh! Why do you guys always think I don't like to have fun?"

"Well, because you're like mum," I said matter-of-factly.

"OWW! What was that for?"

"Firstly, she's your mum as well-"

"I know, but-"

"-Secondly, I do like to have fun! I'm a teenager just like you guys and I don't always prefer reading a good book instead of going out to party! Actually, variation is good for you."

"Dude, this constant smell of weed must be getting to here bro," Fred whispered, only we all heard him since he was whispering pretty loudly. I guess no one in this family knows the definition of whispering.

"Shut up!" Rose roared angrily, drawing her wand. "Hate to brake it to you, but you can't use magic here so don't know what you plan to do w- OWW!"

Rose had just poked Fred in the eye with her wand, with a cruel amount of force. "So how are you guys planning on getting to this party?" she asked James calmly.

James casually stepped back a bit and said: "W-well, we were planning on finding a place with WiFi and search online on the Gnome app where the nearest Muggle night club is."

"Good, so where is a place with WiFi?"

James pointed at the Library at the other side of the park as an answer. I could see the ' free wifi' sign from here. "We drove past this place on our way here," James explained.

"But that place is closed, right? So how-"

"Fred'll just apparate in there. Well, if he still has enough eye sight left to do that, ofcourse."

Fred was sitting quietly, with his hand covering his eye, making a face.

"Look Fred, I'm sorry but you can fix your eye with your wand. And I didn't poke that hard-"

"Speak for yourself," he muttered. "But you're right. I'm not going to let potential blindness ruin my night!"

"That's the spirit!"

We walked over there, to the back of the Library to be exact. So there was less chance of anyone seeing us, of course. And it was the job of James and me to make sure no Muggle saw us as Fred apparated. "Coast clear?" he asked.

"Coast clear," James answered.

Fred took a deep and worringly nervous breath, as he started to turn around in a circle.

This raised a question in me. "Uhm, Fred have you ever Apparates befo-" And he was gone. Most of him, that is.

*

**DOM'S POINT OF VIEW**

"Merlin, I feel so adventurous! Do you feel adventurous? I sure do!" I sang happily. Louis, my annoying little brother, Loriette, our pretty but totally weird family friend, Scorpius and Albus , and me were on our way to Amsterdams famous night club. Well, Amsterdam had several,but this one was closest to our hotel.

I had had to throw quite the rift to get Victoire to be in a different group then mine. She obviously had wanted to come with our group, since all of her direct family (Louis, me) was in this one. I wasn't having that, though.

Why?

Well because I hate my sister.

Don't misunderstand, I love my sister. But I hate her.

This was because Victoire, my o so lovely big sis, had recently gotten engaged to the love of my life. Teddy Lupin. See the problem?

There is alot to it, actually. You see, Teddy and Victoire were best buddies ever since they were kids, since they were born so closely after each other and were also the firstborns from the new generation.

So Teddy always came over, and when I was born, he took a liken into me, to the annoyance of Viccie. He often played with me instead of hanging out with Viccie, simply because the bloke loves kids, and always has. He is infact studying to become a teacher at a primary school.

I do suspect he'll suck at it though, because he's way too much of a sweetheart. He can't say no... To anybody, because he's such a sucker and he always tries to make everyone happy.

Basically, I had a crush on Teddy before I even knew what 'a crush' was, and what's worse is that Viccie always claimed she hated boys. Now I know more girls claim that when they're 10, but I appreciated Teddy from the get go. I still remember questioning Viccie about it, when she was 10.

"Viccie, why do you always hang around with Teddy if you hate boys so much?" I asked.

"I do hate boys. But Teddy doesn't count. He's way too much of a wuss to count as a boy."

Though I agree he is a total wuss,I always liked Teddy. Infact, I told Victoire when I was about 7 or 8. She just shrugged it of and called me stupid for it. And not too long after, James told me on September 1st, the very first day of his second year at Hogwarts, that he had seen Teddy and Victoire snogging like crazy on the Hogwarts Express. He basically told our whole family.

My heart was broken, but I consoled myself with the thaught that they would brake up eventually. I had always broken up with all my previous boyfriends, and I had had about a thousand already.

From the moment the boys in my class had grasped the basic concept of boy and girl, they had all started asking me out. I'm not even kidding, its just the truth. Its what comes with being part Veela.

But I had never felt anything for any of all the blokes I dated, and I treated them like trash. I just used them when I wanted a good snog, a cuddle, someone to hold hands with, to make someone else jealous or if I just wanted presents or something on Valentine's day. I don't even feel bad about it, because those guys treated me worse. Yeah,they were nice to me and everything.

But to them, I basically was a peace of meat.

Teddy is the only non-family guy who loved me even before the Veela genes had kicked in. He is the only guy who truly loves and cares about me,and who isn't related to me.

And he also happens to be extremely hot as well. Like, I know he can control his level of handsomeness because he's a Metamorphigus but Hotdamn. Anyway, at the end of last school year, so about a month ago, Viccie casually mentioned during dinner she and Teddy were getting engaged.

Yeah. Ever since then I've resorted to hating her guts and avoiding Teddy. I know its not fair to him, but being around him just makes me incredibly sad and I've always been this very happy and outgoing person and kinda feel like I owe being like that to all the people who like me. Because that's probably a big reason why the people who actually like me for who I am like me for who I am as a person, and not for my (family) fame and Veela-looks.

But in my head, ever since the announcement, I've been incredibly pissed. I just hope that the club we're heading to will have alot of booze, some cute boys and nice music to help me forget that the love of my life is going to marry my sister, who hardly appreciates him and doesn't realize how lucky she is,while I'd be the best girlfriend and wife Teddy could ever wish for and thank Merlin for every day if I was with him.

Oh well.

"There it is!" Louis said happily, pointing at the end of the long street we were walking on.

Louis was a strange one. After having peace with not being in a group with me, Victoire had insisted on Louis coming in her group. But Louis insisted on staying with me, even though we're not that close either. What was even stranger was that when I asked him about it, he just said he wanted to spend some quality time with me and went as red as dads chest hair.

What a load of bullshit. If I only had a week to live that bloke still wouldn't want to spend some quality time with me.

"Oh Merlin! How the hell do those doors open as soon as a human approaches! Truly fascinating!"Al cried.

"Al, there's a tiny camera at the top of the door. Now will you get a bloody move on?" Scorpius said tiredly. If Al hadn't come along we would have reached the club half an hour ago. Al just had to stop and stare at every Muggle thingie.

"Merlins Beard! Is this heaven?" Al said, amazed, as he stared at a shitload of game consoles through a window, displaying a fantasy game with amazing graphics. Funny how Muggles are entirely wrong about how magic actually works.

"It's truly fucked up this bloke actually considers Muggle land heaven. I bet ya, when he dies, he'll just reincarnate as a normal Muggle boy and he won't even realize he's in heaven," Louis said wisely. He always had something wise or philosophical to say. Must've been Albert Einstein in his previous life or something.

"EY! BLONDIE!"

As I turned my head, I saw a group of adult men whistling and chanting at me.

"Why dont you dump that skinny blonde guy and come with us?" One of them with a long filthy beard and a front teeth missing yelled, grinning. Yuck.

As we continued walking, I noticed Scorpius stood behind. "What is it?" I asked him.

"Y-you're just gonna let those guys talk about you like that?" he said disbelievingly. Then he turned his head to Al and Louis. "And you guys, you're her cousin! And you're her brother! And you're gonna do nothing about them?"

"Look first of all, I've had to deal with men whistling and chanting at me ever since I was twelve, and my family had to as well. In the beginning they got mad, but eventually they let if fly, since there's not really anything you can really do about i-"

"Yes there is!"

"-Then what do you suggest we'd do?"

Scorpius tried to say something, but only managed some inaudible muttering, and eventually he resorted to pouting. I noticed his usually pale cheeks were a little pink, probably because of the 'skinny' comment. He actually looked pretty cute like that.

We arrived at the amazingly large queue as now Albus started sulking. "This line is huge! By the time we'll get in, we'll have to go home already!"

Then Scorpius pointed at a sign near the queue. "Look you guys. This club is also only for 18 plus."

I sighed, and walked past all other people in the line, giving them a very exaggerated girly smile and an "Excuse me".

All women in line got mad but were held back by there boyfriends (which had their jaws dropped and had the face of Grawp trying to solve a math equasion) from doing anything. The other people standing in line simply were to high to give a shit. Scorpius,Al,Loriette and Louis silently followed me. At the door was a very big guy, who looked at us skeptically.

"How old are you?" he said, starting with me. I'm 16.

"I'm 18 and my friends are as well," I said to him, pulling my shirt down a bit and smiling at him seductively, and even batting my bloody eye lashes like I was in an cartoon. I must've looked like an idiot. Louis had to try his best not to laugh.

The man looked at me like I just stunned him with a well-aimed Stupefy, and let us through. As soon as we stepped in the club, it was like we entered a new world. Yes there were occasional house party's at Hogwarts, but I have never been to something like this.

Loriette walked out in front of us. She really was weird. Sometimes, she wouldn't stop talking. But now, she hadn't said a thing. When Loriette reaches the dance floor, she started dancing. (constantly turning around and making a gesture with her hands, like she was batting away flies) Where does that kid even come up with this stuff?

Then suddenly a light ball flashed on top of my head as several things at once clicked. "Come with me!" I hissed at Al and Scorpius who stood close to each other, just looking around the place.

"What's gotten into you?" Al yelled at me, over the music. "Don't you get it?" I told him, even though I had only gotten it seconds ago, "Louis obviously has a crush on Loriette!"

"What?!" Scorpius and Al breathed simultaneously. "Louis ha-" "We heard what you said! But how do you know?"

"Well, why'd you think he insisted on coming with us then? He doesn't really hang with you guys and certainly not with me! Plus he could've gone with Hugo, his best friend... Also, I just noticed him staring at her! Look he's still doing it!"

The thee of us looked as Louis was awkwardly standing close to Loriette, subtly trying to peek at her.

"I don't think its that weird that he stares at her. Alot of people actually are staring at her. Look at her dance, what the hell is she even doing?" Al asked.

"Maybe we should set them up?" Scorpius suggested. "Oh my god _great_ idea Scorp!" I said enthusiastically, clasping my hands together.

"Don't you think we should let them be? And let Louis figure it out for himself? Maybe involving ourselves will do more bad then good..." Al said hesitant.

We ignored him. But as we marched over to Louis and Loriette, we were distracted by a bloke dancing wildly, in the middle of the dance floor.

"For the love of Merlin..." Scorpius whispered.

"Is that...?" Al hissed.

"No... It can't be..." I muttered. But there was no doubt.

Severus Snape was standing in the middle of the dance floor, sweating like an ocean, and dancing his feet off to a fast dubstep song.

*

**HARRY'S POINT OF VIEW**

"IN THE NAME OF MERLINS LEFT HAIRY BUTT CHEEK, PASS THE BLOODY QUAFFLE!"

But for some reason, Audrey truly was convinced our team would win if she just did everything alone. It was solely thanks to Ginny that we had managed to score 23 times. Ginny was absolutely furious at this point.

Audrey and Hermione however, our other 2 chasers, were absolute worse than crap. Honestly though, our team setup just wasn't fair. We had me as a Seeker, Ron as the Keeper, Luna and Rolf as our Beaters and Audrey, Hermione and Ginny as our chasers. Granted, Ginny, Ron and me were pretty good (hell, Ginny used to be a professional Quidditch player) but the rest barely knew how to stay on a broom.

"What's the problem, Harry?" George had smirked, "You're _The Boy who Scored_ , remember? Surely you should be able to handle a few old gingers?"

I think George was forgetting that Quidditch is a team sport. And also that I haven't even scored a single goal in my life, except when I played Quidditch with less than 7 players each, because I'm a bloody Seeker.

"Urghhh pass! Just pass! I'm right fucking here!" Ginny cried.

She was sitting still in mid air, for an empty goal, because all the members of the opposing team were chasing Audrey, who still had the Quaffle in her hands.  
Merlin, how sexy Ginny is when she's playing Quidditch.

"Harry, I think I'm about to cry," Ginny told me, looking very sad indeed. We all knew she was lying, ofcourse. Ginny doesn't do crying.

"Don't worry Gin. We'll win, I know we will," I told her.

"You're right," Ginny said, getting a look of pure determination on her face, and she shot off, right in the direction of Audrey.

She basically tackled her, and Audrey let go of the Quaffle and tried to not let go of her broom. Ginny quickly catched the Quaffle, and then threw a truly amazing long shot like nothing I've ever seen, from our goal into the middle goal of the opposing team.

As Hermione Ron and me went over to congratulate her, Audrey started sulking about 'Having it all under control ' and that she was 'Just about to score'.

Now the opposing team started their attack. Their chasers consisted of Angelina, Bill and Neville, so their chasers were alot better than ours.

Hermione, who, even though she was crap at Quidditch, still had this undying need to be the best at everything made her very fanatic and she managed to steal the Quaffle from them. She proceeded to pass to Ginny, because that simply was the smartest thing to do, and Ginny took off.

Zizagging past all of the other team, quickly she was in front of their Keeper, Arthur.

However, George shot a Bludger super fast Ginny's way and-- Oh my god.

Ginny quickly used her whole broomstick as a bat -- in mid-bloody-air -- and shot the Bludger not back at George, but at poor Arthur.

Arthur fell of his broom, now leaving an empty goal. The rest of the opposing team quickly flew in front of the goal to prevent Ginny from scoring, but Ginny chipped the Quaffle -- right over all of their heads -- into the goal.

I immediately flew over to Ginny after this goal and gave her a kiss on the forehead. Even Ginny was grinning widely now, acknowledging this truly was an amazing goal.

But then I noticed that Charlie started flying very fast and -- I saw the Snitch he was chasing.

I quickly sped up as well, and we were both chasing the Snitch now, with only a few inches between us. Dammit, we're still 180 points behind I thought, as I was forcing my broom to go full speed.

I can't catch the Snitch yet, but I can't let Charlie catch the Snitch either! One thing that George also forgot to remind me of was that Charlie had been a Seeker at Hogwarts, back in his days,so he wasn't easy to beat. We flew over the field about 3 times,bumping into each other with our shoulders to try and slow each other down.

I had no idea of time or my surroundings,and I still had yet to decide if I even wanted to catch the Snitch in the first place. But then the Snitch took a turn and started racing to the ground at full speed.

Charlie and me followed, but we were rapidly approaching the ground and I was starting to think about crashing into the ground -- at this speed, I would surely die.

The sweat running down my face as I was nearly at the ground -- Charlie next to me pulled up inches away from the ground, obviously afraid to break his neck -- I stretched out my hands, my heart beating like crazy -- still unsure of what to do, I closed my eyes and made the decision -- Sorry Ginny, please don't kill me I taught -- and I pulled up.

There I was, standing on the ground. Charlie, trying to get the sweat out of his eyes and ruffling his red hair, panted like crazy as he turned and looked everywhere. "Where... Pant... H...has ... Pant... That Snitch gone...pant..."

As answer I opened my hand, showing him the Snitch. "You actually caught it?" he said, amazed. And then I felt to hands tighten around my neck, and a huge load of red hair in my face.

Oh boy, I thought. "Ginny I'm so so so sorry I had no choice I'm sorry I'm sorry I'm so-"

"Would you shut it?" She said as she started kissing me all over my face.

"In the time you two were chasing the Snitch I managed to score 4 times!"

"We won!" I exclaimed as we started hugging each other while jumping up and down like two annoying teenage girls.

As Ron and Hermione landed, Hermione sighed, "Gosh its just a bloody g-"

"Sushhhh" Ron put his finger on her lips.

"Don't bother. You will never understand that Quidditch is way more than a game anyway."

"Don't you tell me what to do, Ronald Weasley!" Hermione grunted annoyed because Ron had just told her she would never understand something.

"I was just saving you!"

"From what?"

"From Harry and Ginny's wrath!"

"Oh, don't be so dramatic!"

"I'm not the one being dramatic here!"

"What's that supposed to mean?"

As they continued their bickering, I couldn't help but feel so thankful for how well things turned out and how much I loved this -- my family.

And to imagine for so many years I thought I would die a painful death at the hands of Voldemort.

Most of the other and me released the Shrink Spell, returning to our normal size, wich was about 50 times the size we had been while playing Quidditch. Ron and Hermione remained little, bickering as usual, and stayed on the miniature Quidditch field.

"Arent they cute," George smirked.

*

"Do you know where the shampoo bottle is, miss Weasley?"

I was just about to take a shower before going to bed. (everyone else showered before me, except Miss Weasley,who insisted on waiting till the children were home) "So now you're The Boy who Waited?" George had grinned.

"I don't know dear, ask Hermione, she was the last one who took a shower before you, wasn't she?"

"Okay, thanks miss Weasley," I said as I walked to Ron and Hermione's room.

But as I approached their room, I heard the bickering once again. I was thinking about just coming in,when I noticed this wasn't your normal bickering. They were straight up fighting.

"By the love of Merlin! Can't you just act like an adult for once and sleep in the normal bed? Who fucking prefers sleeping on the ground?!"

"I'm not sleeping in the same bed as you, you prick! Its about the principle!"

"Well, you did for years! What's different now?"

"Because then, for some stupid reason, I thought I was in love with you!" Wait,what?

"Well, fine! Sleep on the bloody ground then!"

"Ugh, I can't believe I married you!"

"I can't believe I married you too!"

"Well you'll just have to pretend like everything is fine for one more week, then we can tell everyone about the divorce and be done with it!"

"Fine! And keep your voice down, someone may hear!"

"Then don't talk to me."

"Ugh, okay. Good night."

"Fuck you."

What? What the hell was this? This could not be happening! They had had rifts and fights before but never anything as bad as this! Wait, they were getting a divorce?! Immediately after the vacation! And poor Rose and Hugo knew of nothing... I must have misheard, yes, that was it...

"I really can't wait till that divorce."

Bollocks.

 

 

_To be continued..._

_**Authors Note: I really liked this one because I got to write from 3 perspectives and the little cliffhangers at the end of every part. So what did you guys think? Who is your favorite character till now, and why?** _

_**Cheers,** _   
_**AlecJamesCaius_** _


	5. The Wizard Ninja

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> We were just babbling right now, trying to ignore what we didn't want to believe nor accept. But there was no escaping the fact that the Weasley family was going to lose their very dear Fred Weasley -- again.

I know being a Weasley kinda guarantees a very weird life but I'm pretty sure nothing in my whole life has come close to this.

In front of me were to separate rather hairy caramel coloured butt cheeks laying on the ground.

I'm not even kidding. Rose, James and me just stood there, paralyzed. I faintly heard someone screaming his lungs out, and saw Fred in the middle of the library, crying like a little baby, with his hands on where his butt used to be. But even though I took in all this information, I couldn't move a finger. I noticed that James had come out of his state of shock rather quickly though, as he started looking around -- looking for what?

"Dammit..." he muttered to himself as he started examining the wall. Then he suddenly started taking action. He ran over to the containers we were standing a few feet away from, and turned 3 of them around, emptying what was inside. A smell that came straight from hell ensued, but James didn't seem to care. He put the 3 now light containers on top of the still standing ones, creating a staircase. He ran over the container stairs, took a 1,5 meter leap towards the wall and managed to get a hold of the window. He panted for a few seconds, then he jumped again, like your right Wizard Ninja or something, and grabbed the pipe running down the wall. Via the pipe he managed to climb all the way up till he was on the roof of the library, and he disappeared out of sight.

I had finally managed to get out of my state of paralysis. I thought about trying to get Rose out of it, but I figured that'd be way too much of a pain in the arse while I should be helping Fred. I also realized that James, in his hurry to get to Fred, forgot one essential thing. Well, two actually. Wich left me to do the dirty job.

So I grabbed Freddy's butt cheeks, one under each arm, and climbed on the containers (a lot less graciously and athletic than James). I put both butt cheeks under one arm and tried to make the leap that way, but ofcourse I didn't have enough power in my one arm and fell to the ground. Once again I climbed on the containers, but this time I immediately threw the butt cheeks on the roof. Now,with both hands free, I took the leap -- and fell again. For fucks sake. "This isn't the time to fail at stuff. You have to help your cousin Hugo!" I muttered to myself. For the third time I took the leap, and this time I managed to hold on to the window without falling off.

My hair sticking to my forehead from the sweat, I took another leap and managed to grab the pipe. I quickly climbed to the rooftop and joined James, who was sitting next to another window, on the roof this time, and trying to get Freddy's attention. "He doesn't hear a thing I say!" James yelled frustrated. "He's to busy screaming his lungs out! And if this goes on, other people will notice people broke in in the library and call the cops!" I peeked through the window and saw Fred, laying in a small pool of his own blood, but the pool was rapidly growing.

"This is bad," I muttered. How the hell were we gonna get to Freddy? And how were we even gonna help him when we got there?

"If I could just make him snap out of it he could open this damn window and let us in! We can't use magic yet and there's no other way to get in!" James was now helplessly slamming the window in pure frustration. Think Hugo, think! I thought. And then it hit me.

"Shove it!" I told James, who sceptically obliged. As I sat and kneeled down on the window as well, I took out The Deluminator. I pushed it towards the window and a ball of light appeared at the other side of the glass. Using my mind alone, I made the ball hover towards Fred. A centimeter from his face, finally we had managed to capture his attention. As Fred looked at the ball dumbfounded, I made the ball of light fly back to the window, so Fred would see us.

"Open up the window!" James yelled, as I slammed it to show what we meant. Fred nodded. _"Alohamora!"_ He yelled. The window opened, but the glass fell straight to the ground and broke, and James and me fell heads first, right to our deaths.

 _"Levicorpus!"_ Fred yelled, just before our faces touched the ground, and pretty much immediately after he cast the spell, he released it, making us fall on our faces afer all. I almost complained about it, but then Fred said: "Help me... Please" and there was only one thing on my mind after that. Fred had never ever sounded so pathetic, his face was complete pain. Also, I noticed the pool of blood surrounding his butt area had enlarged three times, and other things were flowing out of his body now. We were standing in his blood. "So we managed to get in... What do we do now Hugo?"

"Hold up, you're asking me?! Aren't you _the_ James Sirius Potter? Weren't you the savior of all?"

"This is not the time to be a smartass!" James hissed angrily.

"Well its fucking true, isn't it?! You've made me come to completely rely on you in situations like this through the years!"

"Well I don't have a plan this time. So what are we going to do? How do you reattach body parts?" I took a moment to think about if I had learned about such a spell.

"I've got nothing," I said panicky, wiping my sweaty dark brown locks out of my eyes.

"You'd think the bloody number one magic school in England would have taught us some medical magic," James complained. "How the fuck isn't there a Medical Magic class in Hogwarts in the first place?"

 _"Not the time for that James!"_ I yelled.

Fred had stopped making any noise, and his eyes were partly closed. On top of that he was incredibly pale, despite his light brown skin color. He was losing way too much blood. "Wait a minute, isn't your sis obsessed with Medical Magic and Healing and stuff?" I asked James.

"Well yeah but-"

"Attaching body parts must be the most basic Medical Magic! Surely she must have told you about it!" I exclaimed hopefully.

"Without a doubt she has-"

"Fuck yes!"

"-but sadly enough I never listen to her."

"Oh my god, James!"

"Its not my fault! I never listen to anybody!" he exclaimed.

"If this continues, he'll bleed to death!" I exclaimed. "Well I hope you'll start actually listening to people from now on."

We were just babbling right now, trying to ignore what we didn't want to believe nor accept. But there was no escaping the fact that the Weasley family was going to lose their very dear Fred Weasley -- again.

 

**TEDDY'S POV**

 

"I still think we should do it in the winter."

"Why, for Merlins sake? The winter is cold!"

"Yeah but its also so beautiful with all the snow and its so cozy and its the holiday season!"

"What's wrong with spring? Its the season of new beginnings and alot better weather! And spring is warm."

"You and your warmth! We might as well marry in the summer then!"

"Fine by me!"

Victoire and me were sitting on a bench, looking at a beautifully lit channel with alot of ducks, in the middle of a well lit park. One particular young female duck had slowly been swimming closer to one male duck, when out of nowhere an older female duck came, scared the younger female duck away and started swimming next to the male duck. It was very amusing to me, but Victoire seemed a little uneasy when viewing it, for some reason. But she also looked super cute in this light. "You know what Victoire? I don't give a shit, honestly. We'll marry whenever the fuck you want to marry, as long as its within a year from now, because I don't think I can wait any longer." Any other girl would be flattered by such words, but not Victoire.

"You're such a wuss, you know. You always give me what I want."

"So you don't want me to give you what you want, then?" I asked, amused.

"I'm not saying that! Oh, never mind." We stayed quiet for a while, but it was a pleasant silence. Harry had more than once compared us to Uncle Ron and Aunt Hermione. We bickered alot, but we loved each other to bits.

"You know, I'm not sure it was a good idea to make the groups this way," Victoire began.

"What are you on about? Dom's group has Scorpius, who is very responsible and mature for his age, and James' group has Rose. And our group has us."

"Yeah but Dom's group also has Dom, and James' group also has James. Plus Dom's group has Albus who'd pickpocket a Muggle police officers gun just to take a good look at it. And James ' group also has Fred."

I was starting to worry now. "Oh my lord why did we let those two go without our supervision?" I asked, really starting to panic.

"We didn't. They just ran off and we were left off with exactly the kids who wouldn't hurt a fly: The Scamander twins, Lily,Molly, Frank and Roxanne." That was true. The Scamanders just wandered around a bit, looking at all the Nargles, Molly rambled on about her present (Oh Merlin), Roxanne sat on a bench next to us, listening to her reggae music, Frank was feeding a few ducks with bread 3 benches away from us, and Lily was, as always, bickering with Molly. But none of them would ever do something troublesome.

"I'm going to call them," I said, "To make sure none of them are dying or something. We have to head home in about 30 minutes anyway, its getting late."

Victoire saw how worked up she got me, and put her hand on my arm. "Teddy, calm down. I'm sorry I made you worry, but you really don't have to. Are you forgetting that if any of them got into trouble, they'd have to face Nana Molly. I'm pretty sure James would rather eat Hippogriff shit than deal with Nana Molly 's wrath."

That made me calm down a bit. "You're right. None of them would be stupid enough to cause a ruckus now. I'm sorry, I'm just worrying over nothing."

  
**HUGO's POV**

 

Fred is going to die. Fred is going to die. Merlin oh Merlin oh Merlin oh Merlin. My brain is simply refusing to accept this, yet it's also refusing to come up with any solution to save him.

And to make things worse, I suddenly heared police sirens. Somebody must have finally noticed us three breaking in in this library. As if we didn't have enough problems.

And then -- "Hugo, I think I've got it."

A ball of hope formed in my chest. "Lawd Jesus! Finally!" I cried. "Spill it!"

James didn't seem very happy or determined though. "Promise you won't throw anything at me first," he said. We Weasley's are known for throwing things at each other. "I promise! Now spill it already!"

"We... We could Reparo his butt." I looked at him dumbfounded, but then all my emotions transformed into flaming red Weasley anger.

"JAMES FUCKING POTTER YOU'RE ACTUALLY JOKING AROUND IN A TIME LIKE THIS?!" I yelled, as I threw my wand at his face.

He deflected it, sighing, and said: "Do you have a better option? At least I have an option."

 _"That's not an option!"_ I yelled, "The Reparo Charm is meant to be used on objects, not organisms! You think there isn't any reason for nobody ever using the Reparo Charm on humans?"

"Well then what do you suggest we do? Stand here and watch our cousin bleed to death, and then get captured by the Muggle Police, get beaten to near death by Nana Molly, get raped in prison, get beaten to near death again by some psycho in prison, and eventually die by our assholes breaking because of repeated rape?"

"We have no idea what using the Reparo Charm on human's will do! Maybe it'll kill him! You want to be the cause of our cousins death?" I yelled.

"Calm down Hughs. I highly doubt it could kill a human, remember this spell is taught to first years!"

"Fine, but lets be quick!" I said hastily, making a 180. I heard the police sirens getting closer and closer and heard the car motors now too.

"Fred, wake up buddy. You can go to sleep soon," James muttered in Fred's ear. He didn't respond. James proceeded to bitchslap him so hard it echoed for 5 seconds, and started yelling at him.

Well that escalated quickly.

"WAKE UP FRED! YOU BLOODY TWAT!" he yelled.

"No... No... I've had enough food, Nana Molly..." Fred muttered.

"Fred please wake up!" I begged him.

"I'm sorry I'm sorry! Ofcourse I'll eat it up!" Fred said hastily. And then he slightly opened his eyes. James held Freddy 's hand with his wand in it and pointed it to Freddy's butt, while I placed Freddy's bloody (literally) butt cheeks on the place where they used to be.

"You've got to use the Reparo Charm Fred. That's the only way the pain will go away!" James begged. Fred seemed to have understood him.

He muttered _"Reparo"_ and we heard a weird sound, a brief light flash and -- his butt was back.

You didn't even see any scars! Part of the weight on my shoulders lifted. "Now we've got to get out of here!" James exclaimed, brushing the sweat from his forehead.

"Catch me!" We heard out of nowhere, and suddenly my back got crushed.

"Ow!" Rose cried, getting off of me. "Why didn't you catch me!" she asked me accusingly, "My butt hurts like hell now!"

"Well, maybe you should announce you're coming down a few seconds earlier, instead of jumping down whilst announcing you're coming down?"

"You don't have the right to complain!" Fred muttered, scratching his butt. "I don't even care," he continued, as he kept scratching it while we were all looking at him.

"Hugo, mate, you alright?" James asked me. "Can't... Breath..."

"Oh shut up! I'm not that heavy!" Rose exclaimed annoyed, as she stood up. I wisely chose not to comment on that one.

"Talk about nice timing Rosie! Where were you when we needed a good pair of brains?" James asked sis.

She wisely chose not to comment on that. "We have to get outta here," she said. "But first, we need to get rid of all the evidence we were here in the first place!"

We helped Fred up, who got rid of all the dirtyness in the blood on the ground, used his wand as a vacuum cleaner and immediately started cleaning all the blood. He proceeded to magically inject all the blood he lost in his body, and repaired the broken glass of the window that was laying on the ground. The four of us, quickly searched for all the camera's we could find.

"Here's one!"

"Right here Freddy!"

Fred blew every single camera to smithereens, when suddenly we heard -- "Hier de politie! Jullie zijn omsingelt. Probeer maar niet te ontsnappen, er is geen uitweg. Dus geef u nu over! Here, the police. We have you people surrounded. There's no way out. So surrender now!"

"Oh Merlin!" Rose squaked.

"We'll get killed!" Fred said, terrified.

"Or worse,expelled!" Rose exclaimed.

"She really needs to sort out her priorities," James responded.

"Guys!" I yelled.

"You think we've got every camera?" Fred asked, looking around, as if one camera would appear behind a book shouting: "Yoohoo! You forgot me!"

"You're gonna have to apparate us out of here, Fred," James said. "Right now."

"Are you mad?" Fred replied, gesturing to his behind.

"We don't have a choice. One by one. You can do it, bro! I know you can!" James said, sounding extremely desperate.

"We komen naar binnen! We're coming in!" we heard an police officer say, followed by the sound of something breaking.

"Wait wait!" Rose exclaimed, out of nowhere.

"For the love of Merlin Rose, _WHATTT?!"_ James screeched hysterically.

"We haven't got the adres of the party! That's why we went to all this trouble!"

"You're honestly telling me you're thinking about _THAT_ right now?"

"I don't want all of this to be in vain!"

She took out her phone and started tapping and searching.

James, Fred and me awkwardly stood still, not saying anything and our hearts pounding like crazy as we started hearing footsteps of the police approaching.

"Fred, you erase our hand and footprints while I'm searching," Rose muttered, and Fred proceeded to do so, taking out his wand. Neither of us had even thought about that crucial detail.

"Got it!"

Fred immediately took my hand, pure panic on his face, and we were gone.

*

My whole body was hurting when I woke up. "Finally awake mate?" James grinned at me. "You've been out for 15 minutes. Was it all a bit too much for our little 'Gryffindor'?"

Oh god, I actually passed out from the stress...?

"Good, now we're all awake, lets go!" Rose said.

"You're right, I think its about time we went home," Fred said tiredly.

"Are you mad? I mean't let's go to the club!" Rose said.

"Are you taking a piss Rosie? There's no way in hell I'd still go to the club now!"

*

Five minutes later, we were on our way to the club. There was no talking into Rose when she was like this.

As we were walking the streets of Amsterdam, I noticed an open bar with a big free WiFi sign.

Sigh... All for some fucking WiFi...

 

 

 

_To be continued...._

_**Authors Note: If any of you know a more crazy HPFF Chapter then this one, you gotta send it to me cause i'd love to read it! I had a lotta fun writing this one. Please leave a review you guys and tell me your thoughts! And also please share this story if you like it! And finally, don't be afraid to contact me about this story.** _

_**The Police men spoke Dutch ofcourse, and after they spoke Dutch they repeated what they said in English. Also, I've changed this story from "Drama,Humor, Romance" to "Action/Adventure,Humor,Romance" because it contains way more Action, i figured. It'll really start to pick up in the next couple of chapters, look forward to it ;).** _

_**Well that's it for now. I hope you had a great Christmas and Happy New Year. Anyway, till next time!** _

__

_**DFBTA,** _   
_**AlecJamesCaius_** _


	6. Weasley Partying!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "What's happening?" I whispered.
> 
> And then a rotten hand grabbed my neck, pushed me against a wall and started choking me. A tall dark creature came closer and closer to me, as I felt all happiness fade away...

As we walked the streets of Amsterdam, Fred with his hands on his butt, I actually got excited again. We were going to a Dutch night club... Who knew, I'd might actually achieve something tonight, If you catch my drift... As my 15 year old brain started fantasizing like crazy, I was pulled out of my dreams by a complaining grunt by Fred.

"Look at that queue! By the time we can get in I'll be McGonagall's favorite student!"

I looked at sis, and she awkwardly looked at the queue, biting her lip. It was her who pushed us into coming here, and now we couldn't and wasted most of our remaining time.

"Worry not, you lot," James smirked. "Follow me."

We followed Harry Potters oldest son into an empty alley. "Is nobody here?" He asked, looking around. It looked like we were the only ones.

"Just tell us what you're up to," Rose said impatiently. James' smirked again and pulled a cloak out of his pants -- The Invisibility Cloak!

With this, we'll get past the queue no sweat!" He grinned. We were all grinning right now. None of us were aware his father had past the cloak on, not even James' best friend Fred, by the look of surprise on his face.

"It was about time," Fred said, "Now our upcoming final year at Hogwarts will be a blast!"

The only reason Uncle Harry hadn't given his eldest son the Cloak earlier, was because he knew James would constantly use it for mischief. Uncle Harry must've thought : "Oh fuck it, its his final year, let him have some fun" to give it him now. We put the Cloak on, but our feet were showing. When mum,dad and Uncle Harry used the Cloak they had trouble fitting under it as well when they got around their sixth and seventh years, plus they were always with three people, we are with four people right now.

"Let's go!"

"Fred don't step on my foot you prat!"

"I'm sorry, _Merlin's risky haircut_ , Rose!"

It was just a matter of hoping no one would notice our feet, but James had remarked everybody was probably to high to give a shit if they saw us anyway.

We got in and I was, out of nowhere, surrounded by a almost deafening sound. Out of nowhere a blonde girl with a provocative smile walked past me and bumped her bum, covered in mini jeans so small you could see most of the skin, against mine. I immediately turned red and she and her friends giggled. I quickly looked at my sis to see her reaction, but she was gone. James,Fred, sis... They were all gone. Wankers.

I considered going after that girl and her friends, but I figured they'd probably find that creepy. And I wouldn't know what to say anyway. "Wilt u misschien wat drinken?" I suddenly heard behind me. As I turned around I saw a Dutch man with a stubble beard and dark brown long hair partly falling over his eyes. He looked at my skeptically, squinting his eyes, when he saw my baby face. I had no idea what he just said, but I figured I had to get out of there quick, and said: "No thank you sir," In the lowest voice I could manage. I quickly dissapeared between two sweaty guys who also were at least a head taller than me. What was with these Dutch people? They were huge!

Half of the girls were taller than me, and I was 5,7 , wich, granted, wasn't very tall, but damn i felt like a midget here. As I walked I felt a little panic swell up -- what was I gonna do? I had been so excited minutes ago but... I didn't have a clue how to pull birds and I didn't even speak the language here. I manned up when I realized I could just make mistakes here till I pulled something, since I would never see any of these people again anyway.

I'll admit, It took a while before I managed to find a cute girl who was about a head shorter than me, wich made me feel a little more confidant. "Hey," I said. She kept on dancing, and I wasn't sure if she had heard me, so I pulled her shoulder a bit and yelled in her ear, over the music: "HEY! I'm English!" (I was aware English was pretty much the Dutch second language, especially in Amsterdam)

She finally turned around and looked at me like I was a piece of crap. "How old are you?" She asked.

I went red as I thought about what I should say -- should I be honest and maybe ruin my chances, or lie and ruin my chances more if she saw through it?

"I'm 18!" I lied.

"Yeah right. Piss off!" She exclaimed back, turning around. I heard her and her friends laugh at me as she resumed dancing. I walked away ashamed and I wasn't sure if I wanted to try and pull another bird with the risk of another humiliation like this.

But then two arms were put around my neck and I looked at a woman with loads of make up. "I heard your conversation there little guy, you can dance with me!" The woman said. I awkwardly did, as the woman took my hand, which was on her back, and put it on her butt. "Don't be shy !" She winked at me. She had a pretty low voice. I tried to think of something to say but I was to distracted by her boobs slapping me in the face -- a fast song was playing.

She pulled me in closer, my face being precisely between her boobs, and pretty much started jumping up and down. As now I was so close, I noticed the woman had some stubble... I felt my stomach turn around as now I also started noticing her body was way to v-shaped and muscular to be a womans.... O god.

"HOLY SHIT! " I exclaimed as I pulled myself from her embrace,when it hit me. "HOLY SHIT!" I repeated.

"Darling come back! Lets go to my place! I have candy!"

Oh Merlin oh Merlin oh Merlin... Trying to hold my puke I made my way over to the toilets -- going out is awful, I confirmed for myself. But I was being held up, and when I tried passing true I got a elbow in the jaw. What's happening now? I thought. Everybody seemed to stand in a circle, looking at something. I used my shorter height to slip past everyone, receiving alot of elbows over my whole body in the meantime, as now I saw the spectacle everyone was glaring at.

It was a right dance off.

On the left was a typical dancer, with stylish clothes, sweating his arse off and doing alotta complex popping with his hands. On the right was a tall pale skinned man with dirty thick black hair falling past his face, break dancing like crazy, as the crowd was cheering him on.

It was Severus Snape. As I looked at the spectacle, paralyzed, I noticed Dom, Scorpius the git and Al standing a few feet away from me, with the same astonishment on their faces that I felt. "But he's dead... He died exactly 25 years ago!" Al exclaimed.

"I saw his grave stone! I saw dad put flowers on it with his own wand!" Scorpius the git exclaimed.

"We've gotta ask him," Dom muttered, but somehow I understood her.

"What?"

"If he's real ofcourse!" She exclaimed.

Oh my god, Dom, you don't just ask people if their real!" Al said, shocked.

"Just you watch!" She said, as she made her way forward. But I pulled her back, just in time. "Hey-- Oh Hugo! What're you doing here?" Dom asked as I made her turn around.

"Same thing you're doing, but you shouldn't just walk up to the guy Dom. Severus Snape is dead, that is a fact. The fact that he is here can mean anything -- but its probably something dangerous, like, Dark Magic or something."

"Dark Magic? That guy?" Dom said, pointing to Snape who was now doing the Nae Nae. She shook my hand off, walked up to him and poked him right between the ribs, commencing alot of simultaneous boo's from the audience. Oh, Merlin. Snape was so shocked by the poke he fell to the ground. He quickly got up and looked at Dom angrily. "Hello there sir!" Dom said angrily, Merlin knows why she said it angrily.

"What the hell do you think you're doing? I was winning!"

"Yeah well I've got to know something. Why aren't you under your grave stone now, being dead like any other normal dead man?!" Classic Dom.

"Grave stone -- Dead man-- I -- You're _crazy_! What are you even talking about?!" He exclaimed. Scorpius the git, who was 6,1 and looked like your typical Dutch guy quickly stepped in.

"Sir, we've got to know -- are you Severus Snape?"

Severus Snape looked dumbfounded. "How do you guys know my last name? Who are you lot?!" Snape exclaimed, looking a bit scared now. "I'm Orypideon Snape!"

It was quiet for just a second, then Scorpius the git burst out laughing. "Mate... You've actually got a crappier name than me!"

Snape got very red at this. "If you want to go outside then I..."

"No no! Ofcourse not!" Scorpius the git said hastily.

"He must be like Snape's distant cousin," Dom told Scorpius the git, as if we hadn't made that connection ourselves. "After all, Snape was the Halfblood Prince. And it was his mother named Prince, wasn't it? He was Muggle on his dad's side, so its only logical this lad is Muggle as w-- HMPHHF!" Scorpius the git had put his hand over Doms mouth now, since she was on her way to basically confirm magic is real.

Al and me stepped in as well, taking an angry Dom with us, while Scorpius the git quickly apologized to weird Snape. "Dom do you want us to get in trouble?!" Scorpius the git hissed at her when we were alone.

"Sorry, I let myself get a bit carried away there," she said, sheepishly.

"By the way, Hugo, what the hell happened to you?!" Al said. I looked at the mirror that coincidentally was on the wall close to us, and saw myself.

My clothes were torn and dirty, and still had some blood on them, and I had scratches and bumps all over my body for aggressively making my way through masses of people two times. "Its a long story," I said, grinning a bit. Looking back at my first 2 hours in Amsterdam, only our family could have went through this much already. As I closed my eyes and reminisced, I started: "It all began when we wanted to get some WiFi..." but when I opened my eyes... Everyone was gone. Fucking wankers.

I decided to check my watch, and then I saw it was 2 minutes before 12. We had to call Teddy. At twelves he had to apparate us all back home. But... There was no way the others would hear their phones ring in this place. And if mum or Nana Molly found out we had all been to a Muggle night club for 18 plus... I gulped. We were all gonna die.

 

**DOM'S POV**

 

One minute I was happily walking with Scorpius and Rose, and the next both were gone. Fucking wankers. Now I was dancing on my own with sweaty, drunk and horny Muggles everywhere I looked. I tried my best not to be pissed off,but wasn't doing a good job... Until I saw him.

The resemblance was uncanny. What was with this night club? He had the same light brown hair, the same full but trimmed beard, the same light blue eyes and the same huge smile and full lips. But I knew it couldn't be the real Teddy because the real Teddy was taller. Anyhow, I had made my way towards him before I had a clue what I was doing. As if I was in a trance, I poked him in the ribs and he grumpily turned around.

"Wat is er?" he said.

"I'm English," I said, "I'm Dom." He waited for me to continue, and I waited for him to continue, so we both remained silent for a few seconds till he shrugged and turned around. I was absolutely baffled. I poked him in the ribs again, but this time several times and alot harder.

"Oww! Wat is jouw... What's your problem?" he said with a hilarious accent.

"Aren't you gonna tell me your name?" I said in a low angry voice.

"My name is Daniel..." and then his mouth fell open. A light beam had fallen exactly on my face -- he probably hadn't seen my face clearly before -- and he must've got caught by my Veelaness. He even whispered "Holy shit..." and I couldn't help getting angry at this. He treated me like shit until I suddenly became "pretty". You know what, I'm already sick of this guy. What a bummer, I thought.

"I must've mistaken you for someone else. Gotta go," I said, but he quickly grabbed my arm.

"W-wait!" he said and he quickly removed his shirt and grinned at me. "Its so damn hot in here! Don't you think?" He grinned, and I wanted to get angry at his cockiness but it was somewhat sexy. Especially because the body he had just revealed was godlike, he had abs like stone and bigger boobs than Rose (not that that was so hard). My brain still wanted to get away but my 16 year old teenage hormones were protesting loudly. They (pathetically easily) won and I stayed, and Daniel took both my arms and said: "Lets dance!" And oh Merlin, this guy could move.

I wasn't much of a dancer and I was getting embarrassed, but all of his friends and he himself looked like I couldn't do anything wrong. Blushing like crazy, as they kept cheering me on, I started smiling a bit and getting more confident. For Merlins knows why, I did a move that was a little provocative and Daniel and all his friends went wild. I didn't know whatthefuck was going on with me -- I wasn't usually like this -- but then Daniel cheekily turned me around... And pretty much started humping my butt.

This wasn't dancing. I had pretty much stopped moving completely and peeked at Daniels face -- did he really think this was enjoyable for me too? It certainly was for him -- he even had his tongue out of his mouth like an excited dog. Suddenly I became incredibly sad -- for a moment I had thought I was dancing and making fun with people that could become new friends. But now, as I looked at Daniels friends, who had exactly the same look on their faces, never before in my life had I felt as a peace of meat this much.

"Let go... Let go of me you fuck!" I screamed, and he finally let go, with a suprised expression.

"Damn what's your deal?" he said, "You don't have to be mad... Whadda ya say we go home to my place?"

"Fuck you," I responded, disgusted. Then I noticed one of his friends secretly filming us with his Muggle phone, and something in my mind snapped. I grabbed his phone, smacked him with it, then threw it a surprisingly far distance away. Immediately after I did it I realized smashing someone's phone wasn't a good idea and I ran for my life. As I dissapeared and maneuvered myself between all the sweaty Muggles I was, for some fucking reason, crying, and I constantly saw Teddy's face flash before my eyes, in his wedding suit, kissing my sister Victoire, the bride...

That's when I saw Rose and Scorpius, who were talking with each other at a table away from the dance floor. Thank Merlin, I thought, as I wiped my tears and marched towards them. "Hey... You guys."

"Dom, what's wrong?" Scorpius said, and before I could say anything he hugged me tightly. He really is such a nice guy. But over Scorpius' shoulder I saw Rose looking at me like she could dance on my grave. But when she noticed me noticing, she quickly changed her expression to a neutral look and smiled at me. Just like with Louis, several things at once fitted in their place and I realized I probably had just ruined Rose' attempt at pulling Scorpius, who she apparently had a crush on. I had to give it to her, she was a pro at hiding stuff. I was her best friend and had only just now noticed. Her parents would kill her though. _"Sorry"_ I handsigned towards her, behind Scorpius' back. _"Eat shit"_ Rose handsigned back.

 

**MOLLY'S POV**

 

"...But maybe I should just buy a new dress, All of them are too short nowadays, since my growth spurt... I saw one a while ago, it was expensive, but he promised..." I babbled, when I saw something almost literally snap on Lily's face.

"Would you just shut up, Molly? For Merlins sake!"

"What is it? If you don't want to talk to me, then just leave!" I said, but my voice shook a little.

"You are just such a twat. The only fucking reason Teddy promised to buy you whatever you want was just because you were crying like a litte bitch! We were all ashamed as fuck of you!That guy is marrying Victoire and both of them aren't that big on money! And you seem to have no problem milking the shit out of them--"

"Well he promised! Besides, it's not like they're really short on money! Our family is among the richest in England nowadays--"

"May be, but they told our parent's long ago they don't want to rely on anyone financially, and you know that! They refuse to take money from their parents, or even from indirect family! Who know's, they may have a child soon, but all you can think about is yourself! You disgust me!" Lily yelled. She really wasn't the saint everyone thought she was. Atleast not with me.

But because my body hates me, I already felt tears coming. "Fine,fine,FINE! Jeez, you know what? I'll just tell Teddy he shouldn't buy me anything anymore! Atleast then you're happy, you jealous fuck!"

"Oh my god, no you fucking won't! If you say that now, he'll come walking right down to me, and he'll buy you something he can't afford just to make you happy. You know how much of a sweetheart he is."

"Then whattefuckingfuck you want me to do!" I screamed.

"Calm down," Lily said, annoyed. "You'll wake up the whole of Amsterdam."

"You know what, fuck you!" I yelled, completely ignoring her, because I felt the huge load of tears knocking on my eyeballs. I couldn't do anything right, could I? So I just ran, throwing a small rock at Lily's head for no particular reason.

"Molly, wait!" Lily said, finally sounding a bit uncertain.

I kept running, giving her both my middle fingers from the back. I had no idea where I was going and I got tired embarrassingly quickly because I'm unatlethic and overweight. I felt incredibly angry, tired, and stupid because I had no clue where I was.

All I knew was that I was in a small open space at the backside of a building, and there was no one besides me here.

I heard a weird sound and screamed, only to see it was a branch falling from a tree. Merlin, I'm so annoying, I sighed.

But then everything got dark. I felt my heart rapidly beat faster and faster, as I saw all the stars dissapearing.

"W-who is it?" I squeaked.

It got incredibly cold. "What's happening?" I whispered.

And then a rotten hand grabbed my neck, pushed me against a wall and started choking me. A tall dark creature came closer and closer to me, as I felt all happiness fade away...

 

 

_To be continued..._

_**Author's note: A more dramatic and romantic chapter than usual you guys! The plot is really picking up now. Please tell me what you thought!** _

_**Have a nice day and remember, Don't Forget To Be Awesome!** _

_**\- AlecJamesCaius** _


	7. The Dementor Attack

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I knew what I had to do. And I knew only I could do it. I was going to confront them about it. Ron and Hermione. And I was gonna do it today.

**LOUIS' POV**

I wasn't sure if this was the real life, or maybe just one of my fantasies. It was her, Lorriete Lovegood, and me, Louis Delacour Weasley, and we were dancing. She looked absolutely stunning, her dirty blonde hair bouncing up and down, her huge green eyes with golden spickles in them, her pitch black straight eyebrows above them, her pitch black eye lashes around them, her smile like she didn't have a care in the world... She was the most beautiful girl I had ever seen.

And I had dreamed of dancing with her so many times, I couldn't believe I was actually doing it. It was like only us two were here. Heck, I didn't even notice how awful my dance moves were. "You're good," she smiled at me. "You're amazing," I said without even thinking about it. I felt so drawn to her, as if she was a magnet. I suddenly felt an urge, and got mad at myself for even thinking such a thing... But... Who knows? I thought. With my nosy family we probably wouldn't be alone for too long. I had to take my chance! But, but... Maybe I should buy her a couple of drinks first? I felt bad for thinking this way, but if she would reject me I'd be devastated. Just... just to loosen here up a little... I wouldn’t buy her much...

"Hey Lori... You fancy... You fancy getting a drink?" I asked. Loriette looked at me like i had just offended her great ancestors.

"You want to stop dancing?" She said, shocked.

"No! I mean... Only to buy a quick drink... I mean, only if you want to... I mean, forget everything I just s-"

"Sure!" she said, smiling. While I looked at her like she was a History of Magic test, she took my hand and led me to the bar. For some reason Loriette didn't bump into anyone, and since I was so closely behind her, I didn't either (I did receive one bloody hard elbow between the ribs though) She was making her way to the non alcoholic drinks , so I quickly jumped in.

"Hey wait! Loriette! It's my treat, so let me choose what we'll drink?"

She turned around, glared at me, and then almost unnoticeably nodded. I cautiously made my way to the bar, with a small grin on my face. Loriette ate and drank anything. I'm not joking. I could put Hippogriff shit in her spaghetti and she wouldn't notice. So I ordered two glasses of the Muggles equivalent of strong Butterbeer, (hey, at least it wasn't the Muggle equivalent of Firewhiskey) and walked back to the table where she was standing with a dreamy expression on her face. We drank it up pretty quickly, (Loriette loved it) and I bought her 3 more drinks after that.

"Here you g-- _Shit!"_

"Hmm?" Loriette said, looking up at me with her huge eyes and adorable face, as she was just about to take the glass I handed her. Fact of the matter was, that I had just spotted James and Fred at the bar, accompanied by two attractive woman,even though one looked like she had two watermelons glued to her chest. Both Fred and James looked high. Idiots. Anyway, the reason I panicked was that if they spotted us, or if Loriette spotted them, they surely would come here or she would go there,and they would get mad if they saw Loriette with an alcoholic drink. And they would get about 10 times as mad if Loriette told them I had bought her 4 drinks already, wich she surely would do, and then everything would be ruined.

"Hey Loriette, let's go to a place even more quiet?"

"Why?" she asked.

I casually moved until I was blocking her view from James and Fred (Thank Merlin that I'm so tall, which figures with Bill and Fleur as my parents, though) "C'mon, just... _Please?"_ She looked at me like I offended her great ancestors again.

"I'm sorry, fine,we can stay here," I sighed, stressing like mad. I was close to hyperventilating.

"Sure," she said again, grinning. Maybe the girl wasn't mad. Maybe she was just joking around all the time. We will never know.

"W-well of we go then," I said. This time I took her hand, and made my way through the mass of people. I bumped into alot of people though, and because of that Loriette did too, resulting in several awfully cute "Ahh!'s" and "Oof!'s". We had entered a door outside of the club but still inside the building, which contained another door and a metal staircase that went up for about 15 meters. I sat on the stairs and gestured for Loriette to sit next to me.

She did while I tried to calm myself down. "Louis?" she said, shocking me because I was so deep in my thoughts.

"Y-yeah?" I said, my voice 2 times as high as normal. This was not going well.

"Are you alright?" She looked at me genuinely concerned.

"Yeah, ofcourse I am! I am... I am... With you..." I muttered the last part because of complete embarassement and regret of saying it while I was saying it.

"That's really cheesy," she said dryly.

"I know..." I sighed.

"So?" she asked.

"Soooooo..." I said.

Shit. Shit shit shit. I had already pretty much fucked up. But as I quickly peeked at her face (she was looking at me, still waiting for me to answer) I realized how stupid I had been. She was just 14. Sure, she would be 15 in a few weeks, and I was 15 as well, but she was waaaay more innocent than me. It was stupid of me to... To... I looked at her lips. In books and movies, they always just do it... Should I ?

"You're sweating like crazy Louis," Loriette stated. Should I go for it? Should I? But how... What if she'll reject me? What the fuck will I do then? I noticed Loriette had stopped looking at me with that question mark on her face, because she was looking at me with a serious expression now. Oh Merlin... She must have noticed me staring at her lips... I felt my face going just as red as dads chest hair. But her expression was exactly the thing I loved and hated about her so damn much. You never knew where you stood with her, you never knew how she would react (If she would even react at all) ...you knew nothing. I don't even think the drinks have had any effect on her. But just for this one time... I wished she would show me where I stood.

My intentions were clear, so couldn't she at least show me if she liked my intentions? Merlin, I'm pretty sure we've been staring at each other without saying a word for at least a minute now! I can't take this sexual tension anymore! "Louis," Loriette said, and I couldn't find any particular emotion in her voice, but my heart jumped anyway. "I..."

_BAM_

"Ah! Here are you...guy's..."

Loriette and me both looked at a baffled Hugo. His eyes where rapidly shifting from me to Loriette, me to Loriette, like he was watching a tennis match on fast forward. I only now noticed my face was about an inch away from Loriettes, and Hugo was pretty damn oblivious to things like this (just like his father) but even he knew what was going on, judging by the look on his face.

But all my emotions turned into bloody hot Weasley anger on the spot, when I realized Hugo had just cockblocked the only chance I was gonna get in a million years to get with Loriette. "Bro, I have to talk to you in private for a sec," he said, grabbing my arm and fake smiling to Loriette. Lorriete stayed where she was, sitting on the stairs and smiling back at him.

"What the fuck do you think you're doing?" he said angrily, as soon as he closed the door, pushing me in the chest. "What the fuck do you think you're doing huh?!"

"No, what the fuck do you think you're doing, you twat!" I hissed, refusing to get embarrassed, as I pushed him in the chest so hard he smacked against the wall.

"You were coming onto her!" he said accusingly, pointing at me. "You were trying to get with her!"

"No I wasn't!" I yelled without thinking, only to realize that was exactly what I had been trying to do. "And what if I was?" I said when Hugo looked at me with a "Cut the bullshit, mate" face.

"What if I was? _What if I was?!_ She's family mate! Are you out of your bloody mind?! Since when are you into incest?"

"She's not family!" I said, although I could not help feeling bad and even guilty. "Her family is just friends with our family! We're not blood related!"

"It doesn't matter! We bathed together with her when we were kids! It's just wrong!"

"It's not! We were kids, for Merlin's sake! Now get off my back mate. I haven't even done anything."

"Yet!" he said, frowning. Even for him, he seemed way to angry. Even James wouldn't have been so angry if he caught us. Hugo looked left quickly, to the door were Loriette was sitting behind, with an annoyed expression.

"Waaaaaaaaaaaaait a minute!" I said as I finally connected the dots. Suddenly I felt like bursting out in laughter. "Y-you like her too!" I yelled, pointing at him.

"N-no I don't! I'm not into incest!"

"That's just the excuse you've been using for yourself to not admit to your feelings."

He looked at me a bit insecure, biting his lip, a trait he and Rose had inherited from their mother. "Really Hugo, you have the emotional capacity of a teaspoon."

I patted him on the back, grinning, but he smacked my hand away. "I fancied her first. Too bad lad," I smirked.

"I didn't come here to chit chat. Its already past twelve. We need to get home. Teddy is waiting outside for you so he can Apparate us," Hugo shamelessly changed the subject.

But he got me, I didn't want to suffer Nana Molly's wrath. We called Loriette and made our way out of the club. On my recommendation, we let Loriette lead, and just as expected we didn't bump into anyone. However, I ended up regretting my words when I noticed Hugo's eyes making full use of their perfect view on Loriette's behind while running. The wanker.

 

**MOLLY'S POV**

 

It was as if all happiness had faded away and I was left only with darkness and despair. While it was choking me with it's rotten stinking hand, it's head was inches away from mine, sipping my soul away. Never in my life had I felt this cold. But it wasn't even the physical part. It were the underlying thoughts I had had for a while suddenly jumping to the surface, as I was unwillingly taken back 3 years ago.

It was the famous candle-filled room, The Great Hall. My very first day of Hogwarts.

(...)

_"Goooooosh this is so booooring! Can't we just eat already?" Thirteen year old James Sirius Potter complained._

_"Shut up you twat! You can only think about food, can you?" Thirtheen year old Rose hissed._

_"Hey Rose, are you sure I won't need to bring my Charms book to class tomorrow?" I asked, for the 3rd time._

_"Yeah yeah Molly, Merlin. I don't think I even opened my Charms book at all in first year. There's no way you'll need it, let alone on your first day of class," she assured me. "And if you somehow happen to need it anyways, you'll be sitting beside Lily Luna Potter anyway. She'd bring her book to Charms even if the teacher had begged her to not bring it. Charms is one of, if not the most important subject to becoming a Healer-"_

_"Shusssh! The song is about to start!" James hissed, with his index finger to his lips and an annoying smirk on his face since he had just shushed Rose Weasley._

_The Sorting Hat began his song about battle and trouble up ahead (seriously, when Voldie was around at least it made sense) and when it ended headmistress McGonagall called forth the first years. According to my parents stories, this was how it had been going for years and nothing had changed, really. Hagrid was waving at us and grinned. We all grinned back and Fred made a tea drinking gesture and mouthed "Tomorrow?". Hagrid smiled and gave us two thumbs up. It was Lily's turn, and she walked over to the hat calmly, in contrast to the first years before her. We all knew where Weasley's are sorted. The hat barely touched her head before shouting "GRYFFINDOR!"_

_She calmly walked back. "Man I'm hungry," Hugo sighed. Another couple minutes went by, and Fred and Hugo started playing miniature Wizard's Chess. Hugo was already humiliating Fred after two minutes. With Hugo, there was no contest._

_"Weasley,Molly!"_

_I made my way to the hat, thinking: At least we're almost done..._

_I sat down, and the hat fell over my ears. "So where shall we put you young lady? Another Weasley I see." Uhm well the standard Gryffindor is fine, I told him in my mind. "I'm sorry but you don't posses those qualities. No, you are a through and through... HUFFLEPUFF!"_

_Instead of the usual clapping, the room fell in complete silence. A Weasley being sorted into Hufflepuff? Shameless mutter arose among nearly all students. I was shocked. Hagrid even spitted out his drink. All Weasley's had been sorted into Gryffindor except for Albus, but Uncle Harry had warned us all ages ago he suspected that. Al showed Slytherin qualities from a young age, and 'Slytherin qualities' weren't necessarily bad at all. For one, he was ambitious enough to ask out the girl who had rejected Teddy Lupin. Anyways, I was one of the more overlooked Weasley's and was expected to be a standard Gryffindor._

_But... Hufflepuff? Anything else would've been better... Ravenclaw at least meant you were intelligent... Slytherin meant you were cunning and ambitious, plus the great Severus Snape had come from there, a national hero. But Hufflepuff, they only had, what? A hot guy and Rolf Scamander? Rolf was a dork anyway! When I walked to the Hufflepuff common room,everyone was talking about me. I also realized i didn't know anyone here and i hadn't bothered to try and make friends outside of my family yet... I fell asleep in tears._

_What was the worst was my letter the next morning. I could just feel my parents utter disappointment through their words. I felt like the worst of worsts......_

I was thrown back into reality. Have to... Wand... I tried taking out my wand out of my pocket but since my hands were so sweaty it slipped and I heard the awful sound of wood falling on ground. Now I was absolutely done for...

I felt all power flow out of my body and got incredibly tired. I wasn't even struggling to break out anymore. Forget it, a voice in the depths of my mind said. It's useless anyway. Just let it go. What do you have to live for anyway? Who would miss you anyway?

My body completely froze. The voice was right. I held my head still, waiting for the last bits of my soul to be sucked out when--

Suddenly it was gone. I fell to the ground and lay on my face, and suddenly saw the streetlights and the stars again, in the corner or my eyes. Even though I was still cold, I felt my hand buried under my chest heating up because of my desperate heart pumping crazy amounts of adrenaline into my system. "What...just...happened..." I whispered, and for some reason I had nearly completely lost my voice.

And that's when about 3 meters in front of me Lily and Victoire appeared. "Molly there you are!" Victoire sighed, relieved. She then looked at Lily accusingly, who was looking at the ground ashamed. "I'm sorry Molly, I shouldn't have been so harsh," she said, but it sounded genuine.

"How did you two find me?" I asked, for some reason. "An amazing man once told my father that magic always leaves traces. Since you are a witch in a completely muggle place, you weren't that hard to find with some magic." Is that so? "And Nana Molly marked all of the Weasleys with a special Tracking Spell. But that's besides the point. What are you doing laying on the ground?" Victoire asked.

"I was attacked!" I said. "I was attacked by a Dementor!" Victoire and Lily looked at me, absolutely baffled.

"Are you taking a piss?" Lily asked.

"That's not something to joke about Molly," Victoire said frowning.

"You guys, I know it sounds strange but I'm serious," I glared at them. They needed to believe me.

But by the looks on their faces, they didn't. "Oh my god... Why the fuck would I lie about something like this? You guys, I swear, I --"

"Yea well we need to go Molly. You can tell the rest of the family later," Victoire said quickly, without looking at me. But if these two didn't believe me, I wasn't positive about how the rest would react...

I took her hand, and we left off.

_THE NEXT DAY_

...

**HARRY'S POV**

I was awoken by a soft kiss on my lips. I slowly opened my eyes, and my face was tickled by long red hair. "Good morning love," Ginny whispered, softly kissing me again. The morning sun gently touched our room, and I heard birds chirping happily. It truly was a beautiful morning.

"Morning my angel," I smiled back at her. Ginny had hardly changed ever since we started dating about 26 years ago. Not physically (she had acquired a few laugh wrinkles though) and not mentally.

"Hey Harry, I was thinking," she whispered into my ear, wrapping her whole body around me. "That maybe we can... You know."

"Now?" I chuckled. But she was serious. She grabbed her wand from the counter and muttered "Muffiato," while pointing at the door,and proceeded to lock it with another spell.

"Come on... Its exciting," she grinned at me hopefully. Like I said, she hadn't changed one bit. She still had the sex drive of a teenager.

I smiled and was about to kiss her when my mind snapped and I was brought the the unbelievable reality. I jumped out of our bed, with both my hands on my head. "Harry? What's wrong?" Ginny asked concerned. Ron and Hermione are going to divorce... Ron and Hermione are going to divorce... And what's more, they somehow absolutely hate each other... Merlin's eyebrows! What was I gonna do? I had to do something... I was the only one who knew about it... I was their best friend... I was the only one who could save their marriage. And poor little Hugo and Rose... They didn't expect a thing. I got a look of determination on my face. I knew what I had to do. And I knew only I could do it. I was going to confront them about it. Ron and Hermione. And I was gonna do it today.

 

_To be continued..._

_**Author's note: Thanks for reading this chapter of A Weasley Vacation! I hope I got you excited about the Dementor attack, which, spoiler alert, has everything to do with the main plot which will rapidly unravel from this point onwards. I feel obliged to say you should not get offended by Molly and her thoughts and opinions, nor should you dislike Lily because of her being quite mean to Molly. Remember everyone has their reasons for doing what they're doing, and who knows? You might find out hers in the next couple of chapters! *wink wink*. Anyways, Molly is a very pessimestic 14 old girl going through alot. Don't assume what she thinks about, for example, Hufflepuff, I agree with.** _

_**I for one don't think less of the Hufflepuff house -- they stand for loyality, hard work and fairness, nothing wrong with that, right? -- but she obviously does, for unlegimate reasons. But we all thought alot of stupid things when we were 14, right?** _

_**Anways, what about that cliffhanger though? Harry confronts Ron and Hermione in the next chapter, look forward to it!** _

_**And finally, don't hesitate to tell me about your favorite House and/or in which House you were sorted in a review (Pottermore sorted me into Gryffindor, if you're interested) Till next time and as always:** _

_**Don't Forget To Be Awesome,** _   
_**AlecJamesCaius_** _


	8. Broken Bonds

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> But my blood was boiling. "Ron, you're telling me I shouldn't wronly acuse you of anything, but you're not exactly acting like a guy who has done nothing wrong," I said. "What the hell did you do to Hermione?"

I woke up early that morning, simply to avoid Louis. It had been extremely awkward ever since we had returned home, because it turns out we both like the same bloody girl.

Yes, that's right, I've admitted it. To myself at least. I walked into the living room, to a whistling Nana Molly and a concentrated Granddad Arthur, examining the heating system. "Bloody brilliant..." he muttered.

"Hugo darling, want some tea?" Nana Molly asked me.

She would have been livid yesterday if she found out what we really had been up to, but luckily Teddy and Victoire had been understanding enough to not fill her in on the bad stuff and covered for us. But it sure was a pain in the arse making sure she didn't find out James and Fred were high. Anyways, avoiding Louis wasn't my only reason for waking up so early. I was very curious to know what the progam was for today, so I asked.

"First we'll visit the Anne Frank museum-" The hell's that? "-then we'll go to a fun fair and in the evening we'll go shopping with the whole family," Nana Molly told me, whilst magically guiding all the kitchen tools to do their respective jobs. Honestly, you gotta pity Muggles. Cooking must take ages for them.

"Seems like fun Nana, but what is the Anne Frank museum?"

"I don't know, but apparently it's very cultural here."

Still, I did not understand. "But why would we learn about the Dutch Muggle history? Why not at least the Dutch Magic history?"

Nana Molly sighed. "You got me, we'll actually visit the Magical Dutch Museam in Amsterdam right after, so we can compare. Anyways, since it'll take a long ass time for everyone to be ready, we'd better wake them up now..."

"I'm on it!" Granddad Arthur said, apparently having finished examining the heating system, and he pointed his wand to his throat. _"Weaaaaaaaaaaaasley's gaaaaaatheeeeeeerr!"_

After a few seconds there had been exactly no change. Everybody simply ignored Granddad. Frowning, now Granddad used a complicated looking spell, and in a few seconds all Weasleys were running into the living room, chased by Blastended Skrewts.

"Merlin's nostrils!" Fred cried,protecting his frail butt from their flames.

Granddad waved his wand and the Skrewts disappeared. "They were bloody illusions?" Dom panted, peeking to the closet she had hid in. _"Merlin's lousy mustache!"_

*

Granddad told everybody the plan,and we were ready to go -- after about 3 hours. We walked the whole way, and I felt this was a stupid idea more and more. Either mum or dad would be able to talk some sense into Nana Molly and Granddad Arthur, I reckoned. But I didn't see them anywhere. I did see Nana Molly however, so I lowered my tempo and started walking next to her.

"Hey Nana Molly, where are mum and dad?"

"They've... They've gone for a walk with Uncle Harry, dear. They'll join us in a while."

It wasn't her words that bothered me, it was her concerned face. I didn't get the chance to ask more though, because Loriette suddenly grabbed my arm and enthusiastically told me about some kind of magic trick from Al, and that I simply had to see it. I immediately forgot about my parents strange absence.

 

**HARRY'S POV**

 

"Harry, this is ridiculous! Where are we going?" Ron groaned.

I could have stopped walking a long time ago, but I was procrastinating the point where I was left with no choice but stopping . Using Homenium Revelio nonverbally, I knew that there weren't any people in close proximity to the three of us. I stopped walking (we were in a small dirty alley), and non verbally cast Muffiato, so nobody would be able to listen in on us.

I gulped, and turned around, now facing my two best friends, who both had barely changed. Or so I had thought, at least. I always thought I had changed the most, because the sides of my head hair had turned mostly grey, whilst Ron and Hermione had barely changed... Physically that is. But my grey hair was nothing compared to the 180 Ron and Hermione had made, and it pained my heart.

"You guys... I know," I simply said.

"What in Merlins name are you talking about? Why did you drag us all the way here, refusing to explain why?" Ron souned very grumpy indeed. Hermione however was completely quiet, and looked at me skeptically. Knowing her, she already suspected what was going on.

"What the hell happened you guys? You two loved each other to bits... You still do. I saw the look in both your eyes when you said "I do" at your wedding. How can you suddenly hate each other now?" I started rambling. Everything that had been eating out my mind came out at once, and I could not stop it.

"What's more, you didn't care to inform your best bloody friend about the troubles in your relationship? I always tell you two everything, yet you were hiding something so big from me? How can I even trust you now?" I knew that my feelings weren't the priority here, but I couldn't help feeling hurt.

"Harry... I'm sorry, but this is none of your business. Can we join the others now?" Ron said, looking another way.

 _"None of my business?"_ I repeated angrily. I looked at Hermione, and she was looking extremely sad, in contrast to Ron who looked about two times as angry as me. "Don't you have anything to say about this, Hermione?" I asked her angrily. But the raw pain on her face kinda shocked me, as she looked me straight in the eyes, although she bravely tried to hide it.

"Its none of your business Harry. You can't force us to love each other."

"I won't, because you two already _do!"_ I yelled. I was properly pissed off right about now. But now only at Ron; since Hermione looked so hurt I figured Ron somehow started this shit.

"After all these years, there's one thing I never quite understood Ron. Here you have arguably one of the most amazing Witches ever, and she's in love with you, and instead of being grateful, you constantly-"

"One of the most amazing Witches ever, huh? Then, what am I?"

Silence.

I was so surprised by this question, I didn't know what to say. "Well y-you are-"

Ron glared at me, his eyes two blue slits. _"Least loved by his mother, who craved a girl..."*_ He sang,and I was taken back to that day, so many years ago. I was freezing my arse off, having just retrieved the Sword of Gryffindor with Ron's help. I made Ron overcome his fears by letting him destroy the Locket, but neither of us expected how the Locket would defend itself. Two weird angel like versions of Hermione and me spawned out of the black smoke emitting from the Locket, and for the very first time I got to see what had really been bothering Ron for years.

"Ron, you know that that's not true," I said uncomfortably.

 _"Always overshadowed..."*_ He continued, glaring at me, his face a mask of pure hatred. I had never seen him look at anyone like that, let alone at me.

_"Least loved by the girl of his dreams, Hermione Granger, and how could she love him? How could she, how could any woman choose him over the one and only Chosen One, the Boy who Lived, the one and only Harry Potter?"*_

"Ron... What are you saying?" I said, breathing heavily. This was not going well.

"I'm fucking sick of this, Harry. I'm sick of being mistreated like this, by literally everyone. You know, when you and I had been Aurors for nearly 2 years? I told the Head of the Auror Department I could not work for a while, because my girlfriend was pregnant and close to giving birth. "I didn't even know you had a girl, Weasley! So who is she?" He asked me. I told him, and you know what he did? He laughed for 5 minutes straight Harry. He was convinced I was joking. The great Hermione Granger could never date such a not-talented idiotic loser like me, I guess. But I'm not taking that bullshit anymore. I'm gonna start fucking valuing myself."

I could not find any real faults in what he said, and that made me feel awful. All my anger was completely gone. I felt horribly sorry for him.

"Ron, please mate,you know that's not true. You're an amazing guy and you've done so much-"

"Cut the crap Harry. A while ago I overheard two colleagues at work talking about our Horcrux hunt. They said that both you and Hermione had been irreplaceable, but "Honestly, Ron could have been replaced with anyone. Heck, he could have been replaced with someone better, someone who wouldn't have left them halfway through." I'm not taking any bullshit of you people any longer. You all look down on me and whats more, you all think Hermione is this perfect being or something, and I'm worth nothing. Its funny, because for a long time, I thought so too. You people, all of you, constantly make me feel like I'm Hippogriff shit. But trust me Harry, Hermione isn't. She's no fucking saint, infact, she's anything but one." He was breathing heavily and I only now noticed he had moved so much he was now only 1 meter away from me.

"If only you knew..." he said, disgusted, "If only you knew how she really is. What that... How she... That... That _bitch_ -" I hit him. Hard.

He nearly fell to the ground, looking at me completely shocked. To be honest, I was quite shocked myself. Hermione's jaw dropped .

"Don't...you...call...Hermione...a bitch..." I breathed.

_WHAM_

He hit me square in the jaw. His punch was way heavier though, and I could not help falling to the ground. I quickly got up, but before either of us could do anything Hermione cast a PROTEGO! Between us, so strong I fell to the ground again, and Ron fell as well.

"Hermione... Remove that damn shield..." Ron hissed, glaring at me.

"Ron, Harry hasn't done anything wrong. And Harry, no matter what you say, its not gonna work. Please, cut it out you two," Hermione said, her voice lightly shaking.

But my blood was boiling. "Ron, you're telling me I shouldn't wronly acuse you of anything, but you're not exactly acting like a guy who has done nothing wrong," I said. "What the hell did you do to Hermione?"

Something on his face snapped, and in one lightning fast movement, he broke Hermiones shield spell, making her sore through the air because of the power of his destruction spell and landing 4 meters away. Then he tackled me and started punching me. I tried to defend myself, but his punches were like earthquakes to my brain, and quickly I was close to losing consciousness. "Ron stop! You'll kill him!" I faintly heard in the distance.

I saw a blur that probably was Hermione trying to stop Ron, but Ron shook her off. And then-- A disgusting sound of metal to flesh and the punches stopped.

(...)

I felt warm air flow over my bloody (literally) face, which turned out to be Hermiones spells. When my vision returned, I saw that she was silently crying. "...Huminum Medicium..." she sniffed almost inaudibly , and my face was back to normal. She hadn't been able to get rid of my terrible head ache tough.

"Ron...?" I asked, my voice raspy. I wasn't sure if I had passed out at one moment or another. She looked to her right, so I did too. Ron was laying on the ground. Hermione had hit him with a heavy pipe. We kept looking at him, without saying a word, for minutes. But then, his hands twitched, and he regained consciousness. He turned around, looked at me, then at Hermione with his face completely expressionless, and Apparated.

 

**HUGO'S POV**

 

As expected, our museum visits were boring as fuck, but luckily they were both short-lived. Even Granddad Arthur and Al weren't particularly interested in the Muggle museum, and it was Muggle.

So we made our way over to the fun fair, and everybody was excited for this. Its basically a small attraction park, in the middle of the city. How could you not like that?

Granddad gave us all 50 bucks (Muggle galleons) to spend. And as he did, suddenly I got an amazing idea. If I were to find Loriette quickly, we could spend the day going to attractions together! But where was she...?

"Hey! Hey Hughs! You coming with us or nah?" Dom asked me. Behind her stood James, Fred and Rose, looking at me expectantly. However, they could kiss my arse. Yesterday they had no problem leaving me alone all the time.

"No," I simply said, and I walked away with dignity. "The bloke must be on his period," I heard Fred whisper to a nodding James, only we all heard him since he... Sigh... Was whispering pretty damn loudly.

However, I chose not to give a fuck and kept walking on, until I realized that I was now completely alone and still had no clue where Loriette was or where to find her. And if I didn't find her, I might end up looking for her all day, only to find her minutes before we had to leave. The annoying bee's circling around my head didn't help much either.

But before the panick could really kick in, I spotted two familiar faces; Uncle Percy and Aunt Audrey, his wife. They were standing at a game booth, and Uncle Percy was trying to shoot 3 moving pigs with a toy gun to win his wife a teddy bear. Only he was doing humiliatingly bad and the sheer look of dissapointment on Aunt Audrey's face was hilarious -- had she really expected any different?

Holding in my laughter, I walked up to them and asked if they knew where Loriette was. "Why? You fancy her?" Aunt Audrey asked, wiggling her eyebrows knowingly.

"What? No!" I said hastily, my ears turning bright red. Darn that woman.

"Percyyyy! Little Hugo here has a crush on Loriette!" Aunt Audrey said excitedly, clasping her hands together.

"Whaa...?" Uncle Percy said, his glasses nearly falling off of his nose, and sweat falling down his bald head. He really took shooting 3 toy pigs with a toy gun too seriously.

"She's at the rollercoaster over there, love," Aunt Audrey said, winking at me.

"Urghh... Thanks," I grunted, making my way to the rollercoaster. I peeked over my shoulder while running, to see Uncle Percy giving money to the man behind the booth for another round, and Aunt Audrey grinning at me and still wiggling her eyebrows. Ugh. And then she bloody mouthed "Succes!". Why did I have to be born into this family?

Arriving at the roller coaster I finally saw Loriette, and she was accompanied by... Fucking Louis. He constantly beat me to anything involving Loriette.

"Hey there!" I panted angrily, out of breath because of all the running.

"Hugo!" Loriette exclaimed excitedly.

"Hugo!" Louis grunted, not bothering to hide his annoyance.

"You guys taking this roller coaster? I'm in!" I said, giving Louis an evil smile. But he smiled back even more evil.

"Sure, but its only two seats. You'll probably be paired up with some random weirdo." Shit he was right. But then the guy from the board said via a speaker that this particular roller coaster was defect and would be closed immediately.

"Too bad," Loriette said happily.

"Fuck nooo," Louis sighed, facepalming.

"Fuck yes!" I grinned.

"So how about we get some ice cream?" I smiled, fully enjoying my cockblocking. I wasn't going down without a fight.

"Yeah or maybe that drink what Louis bought me yesterda-" "Ice cream's good!" Louis said hastily, making me give him a suspicious look. What kind of drink did he buy her?

"I'll go to the Ice Cream stand, you guys wait here!" Loriette said, and she was off.

"Would you cut it out already mate?" Louis said, annoyed. "I was first!"

"I have absolutely no idea what you're talking about, Louis," I grinned.

"She doesn't even fancy you, mate!" Louis said.

"How do you know?"

"Well, lets just ask her!"

Loriette returned with three Ice cream cones, and I was starting to panick. Had she told Louis that she didn't fancy me or something ?

"So Loriette, who do you fancy the most?" Louis asked casually.

"You," she said simply, without even blinking.

My whole world fell apart and came crumbling down, all on my head. I felt tears burn in my eyes of such direct rejection, and honestly, I'd rather have had someone shove a knife in my leg; it would've hurt less. Louis looked at me expectantly, and I felt a red mist before my eyes.

"You really love that, huh, you twat?!" I said, furious,and I pushed Louis in his chest. If he says one word, one fucking word, I will punch the shit outta him I thought in rage.

"You're such a fucking twat !" I yelled, and I took his body and slammed it against a table. Loriette's expression was unchanged, like she expected this to happen. Louis yelled in pain, and I took off before I would really go livid.

Never in my life had I been this angry, and I gave me unbelievable strength. I ran out of the whole fun fair in barely a minute, and kept running and running through the city. While I was running, the hot wet tears came, and ran down my face like a waterfall. After half an hour of running at over-full-speed, I finally stopped, sat on a bench within a tunnel and cried my heart out.

I was shaking like mad. I actually thought that maybe I had a chance, but now I saw how foolish I had been. Loriette may have been the only girl I ever had a crush on, but she was bound to fall for Louis' Veela looks. Sure, he was a guy and the Veela genes are meant for women, which resulted in Louis not being handsome,but being pretty, but pretty was still better than mediocre, like me. He had dated a girl who found out she was lesbian after they broke up, which says enough. Yes he looks girlishly hot but it is still a whole lot better than how I look. And now I would have to endure them being together, rubbing their love in my face, for Merlin knows how long. Everything around me got just as cold as I felt inside -- unnaturally cold.

I looked up, and saw that it was somehow completely dark. How long had I been here? I took out the Deluminator and clicked it. A football-sized light ball appeared, and then died out, just like that. What the--?

And then I saw something move rapidly in the corner of my eye. Two hooded figures were flying right at me -- Dementors!

I was so shocked I could not move, and the first one tackled me to the ground, while the other one grabbed my throat and started sucking my soul out. "No..." I whispered. The image of Louis laughing at me appeared in my mind, and became louder and louder. "No..." I sniffed. And then Loriette appeared next to him, and they started making out sloppily. "Oh god..." I whispered, disgusted. I was thrown back to reality,and figured I had only one chance. I gulped and took out my wand in one fluid movement. _"CONFRINGO!"_ I yelled holding my wand in front of me, and the tip exploded .

Both the Dementors were blown away, and I quickly got up, my hair and face covered in dirt. I can't believe that actually worked, I thought. And then: Oh my god I just illegally used magic. But there was no time for that now. Both Dementors came at me again. _"CONFRINGO!"_

Again they were blasted a few meters back, and I also noticed a few small burns to their cloaks.

But The Blasting Curse was a powerfull curse that required alot of magical energy; I couldn't keep this up for long. My problem was that I didn't know the Patronus Charm , since it isn't taught at Hogwarts.

"Expecto Patronus!" I muttered desperately, but I wasn't able to think of any happy thought, no matter how hard I tried.

I panted like crazy, watching the Dementors closely. What do I do what do I do what do I do what do I do...

They started circling around me, with about 3 meters between us. Now I couldn't possibly watch them both. Completely random, but I really wondered if Dementors had brains at that moment.

And than they attacked, and I yelled: _"ACCENDIO!"_

I came up with that plan in a split second and it worked; the Dementors bumped into each other because I had launched myself sideways into the air, like a bullet, and was laying on the ground 7 meters from them. However, because I used too much power, my wand flew out of my hands at landing, and was now 4 meters away from me.

I quickly stood up, sweating like crazy, and sprinted towards my wand, but the Dementors were so fast it was not even fair -- 3 meters left, I heard them behind me ---2 meters, Goddammit, so close -- 1 meter, one Dementor grabbed my throat and pushed me to the ground. Now that I didn't have my wand I was completely helpless. I was done for.

Both Dementors were inches away from my face, sucking out my soul simultaneously. Everything faded into black. I was sure that I was dead. Then a small light appeared and everything went brighter and brighter. And then I was gone.

 

 

_To be continued ..._

_**Author's note: Shiiiiiiit, this was one heck of a chapter! I'm sorry that there wasn't much humor in it, but for the sake of the plot it was impossible. Especially since there wasn't much to laugh about in this chapter. I really struggled writing this one though, since there were alot of things I had to make sure I wrote right; this chapter was the beginning of a turning point for this novel.** _

_**Anyways, I'd love to hear opinions, so please leave a review!** _

_*** : Every sentence in this chapter inmediately folllowed by "*" was a citation taken from "Harry Potter en de Relieken van de Dood", 2007, De Harmonie, Amsterdam, originally by J.K.Rowling, translated into Dutch by Wiebe Buddingh' (and then translated into English by me)** _

_**DFBTA,** _   
_**AlecJamesCaius_** _


	9. The Fury of the Flaming Fiendfyre

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> When will be the next Voldemort? Tomorrow? The problem with magic is that its just gives too much power to too much people too easily. We, as the Ministry of Magic, have to do something.

_In case you were wondering, I still do not own the HP-Universe, only the plot and certain characters you do not recognize. Have fun reading! :) All Hail Queen J.K. !_

_P.S. "Bird" Is used here as British slang for "Hot girl" basically_

 

* * *

 

 

**ROSE'S POV**

"I have to give it to you Rosie, I don't know any other person who could have kept something so big from me."

I wanted to inform Dom about her very own sister keeping it from her that she was on "engage" terms with Teddy until the reveal a few weeks ago, but ofcourse I didn't. "Yeah well only I know your bloody arse well enough I guess," I said instead.

We were in a huge Ferris wheel and the cabin we were sitting in was decorated by typically Dutch blue windmills and tullips. Only when you were standing close enough you noticed the blue consisted of millions of little weed plants.

"So how where you planning on pulling Scorpius?" Dom asked.

"What do you mean pulling? That's a guys job! I'm a lady!" I exclaimed.

"Are you?" Dom said, subtly peeking at my flat chest.

"Shut up!" I exclaimed, blushing. I pulled out my wand and pointed it at her daringly.

"Rose, what are you doing ? You can't use m-- OWWW!!" I strook Dom right in the eye with a surprising amount of force. "Gosh, talk about not taking a joke! You didn't have to blind me for the rest of eternity!" Dom said, her left hand against her left eye as she made a face.

"Talk about exaggerating!" I said, allthough I realized I really need to stop poking my family members in the eyes. Sooner or later I will actually blind one.

"Well what do you know!" Dom said, pointing down. As we were coming down, Albus and Scorpius (who hadn't been with us before we got on the Ferris wheel) were waving at us.

"Oh Merlin!" I groaned. "Dom, you better shut your mouth against them!"

"Sure, sure!" she said, smiling at me evilly.

This would not end well.

When we came down, Albus and Scorpius gave us both an ice cream cone, but I declined. I was on a diet, but it was incredibly hot outside since it was mid summer and I could really do with some ice cream. However, since Dom is the biggest bitch I know, she didn't have to think twice about eating some ice cream because she never gains weight and always keeps her near inhumanely perfect figure.

James and Fred came down now as well, and both were excited. "Albus, Scorpius! We have spotted alot of birds!" James grinned. He handed both Albus and Scorpius weird looking binoculars.

"So I reckon we can begin? Are you two ready?" Fred asked in full seriousness. This was not good. Fred only took few things serious, and none of those were appropriate at a fun fair.

"I already told you guys, I'm not participating! But I don't mind watching you guys," Scorpius grinned. O Merlin that smile. He looked like he was from another world. Such perfection simply could not exist. His teeth were so damn white, he had those cute wrinkles around his eyes, and oooooooow his eyes... They were so blue you could nearly see through them and see the ocean. And his white hair that was somehow messy yet clean and was combed forward so it elegantly fell over the right side of his head...

Dom subtly poked me and when I realized how much I was staring at him I couldn't be more grateful. I mouthed "thank you" to her, but she simply handed me a bottle of water for my obvious thirst.

"What are you guys on about?" Dom asked.

"Actually, I was waiting for you to ask," James smirked (Oh he had been waiting all right) "Freddy,Al, Scorpius-" "I'm not participating!" "-And yours truly planned that we would have a competition today. Its quite simple really. The one who manages to pull the most Dutch girls wins." Both Dom and me chuckled.

"That's not all!" Al said. He was such a cutie pie. There was no way in hell he would pull anything. Merlin, he didn't even have armpit hair yet, even though he was 16.

"Indeed, my annoying little brother," James continued. "We have 4 magical binoculars, for everyone each, and they're basically babe detectors. Fred's dad designed them for the shop and let us test them. We tested them in the Ferris wheel and there's some good stuff at this Fun fair. With these binoculars you can look through any kind of material; it only catches birds. Perfect!"

"Well I wanna see you guys fail!" Dom grinned. "I'm coming too!"

"Me too!" Scorpius and me exclaimed at the same time.

"No, you guys should go into attractions and spend our Muggle money. If we come back to our parents at the end of the day and have alot of money left, they'll give us less money to spend next time-" hm, true "-So you two should go spend the day alone. Just the two of you." _WHAT._

"Oh well, that's fine too," Scorpius shrugged. "But you'll be sure to film them failing tremendously, right Dom?"

"Do I look like a Muggle to you? We can watch my memories in Dad's Pensieve later."

"With popcorn?"

"With popcorn."

"So you fine with just being with me?" Scorpius grinned at me.

"Sure," I said, subtly covering my face with my hair so he wouldn't notice how red I was. Our group parted ways, Dom,Al,Freddy and James, and Scorpius and me. While walking I turned around, because I had enough telepathy with Dom to know she would do the same. I mimed: _"You are a piece of Goblin-shit"_ and she mimed back: _"My eye really hurts. Bitch."_

 

**HARRY'S POV**

 

"For Merlin's sake, Hermione... Please stop."

The sun had hid behind dark, dark clouds. Because of the effects of my Muffiato charm, there was still a sound barrier between the outside world and Hermione and me. So I only heard Hermione's sobbing. We were sitting on a bench and there seemed to not be any people nearby.

"Please Hermione..." I begged. No reaction. She had her hand on her mouth and was sobbing uncontrollably. Never had I seen her this miserable. I couldn't take it anymore. "Hermione... Hermione!" I grabbed her arm, but she still wouldn't look at me. Then I grabbed her face and forcefully made her look at me. "Hermione talk to me. Just tell me what happened. Surely there's no use hiding anything anymore now..."

She sighed and remained silent. "Hermione, when did this start? How long ago? If you don't answer me right now I will Apparate to the family and tell all of them what's going on!"

"No! You'll completely ruin their vacation!" Hermione squeaked. Her voice sounded just as broken as she looked.

"Then. Tell. Me."

"Fine..." she sighed. Honestly, you'd think I'd be happy hearing this but it only made me scared.

"It started 19 years ago. You two had been Aurors for a little bit longer than a year, having finished your special 5 year Auror training program. I was working at the ministry as a motivated 23 year old, and was rapidly working my way up to the higher ranks. At that point I was working in the Department of International Magical Cooperation and it all started when the Minister offered me an amazing deal."

Hermione had gained a dim look in her chocolate brown eyes, which were a perfect copy of the eyes of both her children.

"Shacklebolt was still the Minister of Magic at the time and he called me over for a conversation one day, after work...

(...)

_"Hermione! Its been a while! How have you been?" The tall dark skinned man asked me. He always had this warm big smile that made anyone at ease._

_"I'm great, Minister Shackle-" "Oh c'mon Hermione! Its not like I call you miss Granger!"_

_"Ofcourse, sorry Kingsley. I'm still in my work mood I guess. But ever since Voldemort the Order has been alot less close, and everyone has gone on with their lifes. And because of work there's alot less time for certain things. Especially since we all seem to have such time consuming jobs."_

_"Yeah, that comes with being the Minister of Magic I guess," Kingsley smiled. "But on to what I called you in for. The head of International Magical Cooperation, your friend Dean Thomas, couldn't be here because of his work trip to Atlantis. Really wonderful guy. Youngest to become head of any Department in 77 years. Anyways, both him and I came up with an idea. A plan. Its big and won't be easy, but we should be able to pull it off. You should be able to pull it off."_

_"Me?" I squeaked._

_"You. A 1 year trip, all around the 11 Great Wizarding schools. You'll be teaching Muggle Studies. Approximately 1 month for each school."_

_He paused to give me the time to take this all in. "Rather than me explaining further, I think you should just ask questions," He smiled at me warmly._

_"Why me?" was the first that came to mind._

_"You're the smart one out of the golden trio-" Well, that's straightforward "-You have a major in Muggle Studies (for Merlin knows why)-" "Its interesting," I muttered defensively "-And Ron and Harry are busy with a big Auror case anyway. Ofcourse, you being part of the Golden Trio in itself gives you an incredible amount of status and power. You'd surely make an impact all over the world. In fact, you are known all over the world. You are perfect for the job and you and only you can do this."_

_"Why do this in the first place?"_

_"Voldemort has been defeated and right now, we've gotten on with our lives and are living peacefully. But, who's to say when the next Voldemort will rise? Looking back at our Magical History, several worrying conclusions can be drawn. There have been several Magical Wars in England but the rate in which they have erupted is increasing. Rapidly. The Great Lord Tyrion tried to forcefully become a dictator of the Magical world around 1880 and there were massive casualties. Around the 40's Grindewald rose up. A mere few decades later, Lord Voldemort rose up. Then he was defeated, and returned a mere 15 years later for another and an even greater war. And this is only Englands history. When will be the next Voldemort? Tomorrow? The problem with magic is that its just gives too much power to too much people too easily. We, as the Ministry of Magic, have to do something. A huge pattern in all these Dark Wizards is that they all hate Muggles and Muggleborns and think lesser of non-Purebloods too. The problem is discrimination, Hermione._

_That's why, if you go around the world and raise awareness of Muggles. Teach them that Muggleborns are just as capable as Purebloods. Teach them that we are in no way more valuable than Muggles. You could make a huge difference."_

_"You really think they'll listen to me?"_

_"Hermione, you are bound to leave at least a lasting impression. Besides, its the older ones that plant those ideas in their heads. The youngest ones aren't corrupted yet. You can still save those. I know I'm asking much of you Hermione, so what do you think?"_

_"I... I don't know," I said. "What about Durmstrang? That school doesn't even let Muggleborns in, plus it teaches the Dark Arts. I'll be in great danger going there."_

_"That's why we'll make a big deal out of this in the media. With alot of pressure Durmstrang is likely to feel forced to let you teach. We all know how the school is, but they like to keep up a mask anyway. They don't openly express their racism."_

_"Won't I get attacked or something?" I still was concerned._

_"We'll send a small group of people with you, who'll wright along about your experiences and protect you in general. But your friend Dean Thomas told me something else. You seem to be friends with the famous Quidditch player Viktor Krum? If he accompanies you, your safety is as close to guaranteed as we can get. With two of the worlds most famous persons under one roof no one will dare and try anything."_

_I remained silent. I felt a huge pressure on me. Everything he said made complete sense and I felt the obligation that I simply had to to this. I would be away for a year, which sucked, but that wasn't my main problem. My safety wasn't even my main problem. It was that I would have to be in close proximity to Viktor Krum for a month. Ronald would go mental..._

"I honestly can't believe this! I have never heard a single thing about you sleeping under _Krum's_ roof for over a month!" I couldn't help but interrupt.

Hermione lost her vague look and snapped out of it. "Yeah, I chose to not inform you guys about it. I simply wanted to avoid Ron's bullshit."

"But how did you manage to keep something so big hidden from us -- all of us? The whole family?" I was amazed.

"I asked the minister to not publish anything about my trip in England. All the media about my trip primarily came from Eastern Europe," Hermione shrugged. I just looked at her perplexed.

"Anyhow, as you know I went on my world trip, and everything went... Great actually. I went to Durmstrang as last school, and Viktor waited on me at the Portkey, with roses, Bulgarian wine and a Hagrid-style bear hug."

I chuckled softly and Hermione, surprisingly enough, let out a sound that could've been a chuckle too.

"Viktor is a great guy Harry, he really is. He was so sweet. He held doors open for me, he complemented me every single day. He helped me during my lessons, hell we even switched cooking every other day! Ronald hasn't properly cooked a single day in his life. And he hardly compliments me..."

"Hermione." I looked her in the eyes, but she avoided my gaze.

"Anyways, I had a stressful but good month. I'm certain I changed a few lifes that month. The older ones were skeptical and even heinous towards me, but the younger ones were genuinely interested and actually listened to what I had to say. So, eventually my time there was over and I went home, exhausted, jet-lagged and desperate to see Ron again. And the very night I got home, that's when all hell broke lose..."

 

**ROSE'S POV**

 

Scorpius was, humorously enough, pretty bad. He braggingly told me beforehand he was going to win me a huge teddy bear, but we had been standing at this booth for half an hour and he still hadn't won a thing. Arguably, it was even funnier how Scorpius didn't seem to be embarrassed by this by any means. And I didn't mind either. As long as I wasn't the one who was embarrassing myself, I was fine.

"You know, I was pretty close that time," he said, as he wiped the sweat of his forehead. "Next round is going to be the one for me, I feel it."

"Sure, sure!" I said, amused.

"Wait a minute..." he said, as he turned around, baby blue eyes piercing through my soul. "You're not making fun of me, are you?" he said, frowning.

"No nooooo, ofcooooourse not!" I said, a little bit taken aback by his gaze.

He ran a hand through his sweaty but fabulous blond hair, and straightened his tall body frame.

As he prepared for another round of shooting stuffed pigs, I noticed a light flicker just behind his shoulder. I peeked past it and saw nothing. "Strange..." I muttered.

"Bullseye! Did you see that Rose? You see that?" Scorpius turned around and looked at me like a happy little puppy.

"Yeah sure,sure!" I grinned. He was so cute I wanted to jump him. Merlin that sounded weird.

And then I saw something. "Rose-?"

"WATCH OUT!"

I was just in time, as I pulled him out of the way, attracting the attention of everyone in a 50 meter proximity to us.

"Rose what the hell?" Scorpius panted, looking at me.

"There was a thing... A flaming thing behind you, and it tried to attack you!" I whispered, because all the Muggles where full on staring at us.

"Well then, where is it?" he responded angrily, completely ignoring my attempt to be silent, so I tried and look for it but I couldn't find it.

"I swear I saw it... Where could it have gone?"

Scorpius just shook his head, and I felt a spark of irritation. Why would I just make this up and embarass myself like thi-

"THERE!"

A flaming lion was standing in the middle of the crowd, glaring at us. It started slowly approaching us, and got faster with every step. It was obvious Muggles couldn't see it.

"HOLY SHIT!" Scorpius breathed. I was completely paralyzed. Scorpius quickly took my hand and started running.

Whilst running I turned around and -- Holy shit it was coming after us. What even was it? Why was it coming after us? "Faster Rose! C'mon!" Scorpius panted. He was obviously alot more athletic than me ...(not that that is very hard)

"I'm trying!" I panted back grumpily. Did he think I was hiding some kind of secret Usain Bolt sprint in my arsehole or something?

"Is it coming closer?" he panted. At this point we had ran out of the fun fair and I don't think either of us had a clue where we were going.

I looked back and it seemed to have a steady tempo... It wasn't falling behind nor coming closer. The problem was that I was running at my top speed and was pretty much out of power already. I was rapidly slowing down. "Scorpius..." my voice full of panick, "I...can't...go on!" He looked at me, looked at my body and then lifted me of the ground before I even had the time to blush.

He kept on running while carrying me in his arms, and embarrassingly enough we were about twice as fast this way. "How do we shake that thing of?" He panted. What I couldn't comprehend was the absurdness of this situation. What the hell was even happening? One moment we were having fun at the fun fair in peace, and then we suddenly get chased by a flaming lion.

"Scorpius... That has to be Fiendfyre," I said, my ear pressing against his in sweat drenched chest.

"Explain," He said, as he went around a corner and nearly bumped into a homeless man.

"It's extremely dangerous bewitched fire. It can't be turned out-" "You're kidding" "-And it takes the form of animals."

Scorpius had gained quite a few meters on the monster, and pretty much threw me down out of nowhere.

"Sorry... Slipped..." he panted, trying to get his sticky hair from his forehead. I looked in panic behind us, and didn't see the lion. Had it lost us, or would it appear behind that corner?

"I can't go on Rose," Scorpius stated. His face was a mask of raw pain.

I was panicking so much I forgot to reply. I was just praying the monster had left us alone. And then it came around the corner. But now with another flaming monster accompanying it.

"O god," I breathed. Scorpius looked around and his face was completely expressionless. We just stood there as the flaming monsters came running towards us. We were at the border of a big park. I grabbed Scorpius' hand and forced him to keep running, this time towards the park. We weren't headed for the official entrance though, we were headed straight for the woods.

"We......can't..... run forever..." He panted.

"I know," I muttered. We ran straight into the forest, filled with huge trees. "In the forest they'll have alot more trouble moving if we go into the deep part."

"But...we'll have alot more trouble too..."

"I know but... Well those things don't have brains, Scorpius..." I panted.

We ran through the forest, bruising ourselves harshly because of the plants and trees we had to evade, and I looked back quickly only to see -- a third lion. "Screw...this..." Scorpius panted and he stood still.

It was so abrupt I fell to the ground because I was holding his hand. Scorpius turned around, glared at the monsters and took out his wand.

"No Scorpius! Y-" "It's either magic or we die, Rose!" Scorpius snapped. I quickly looked around -- No Muggles in sight -- and then Scorpius pointed his wand and out came a lightning bolt.

It strook the right one in the shoulder, which slowed him down, but afterwards it resumed running, now even more furious. I took out my wand and yelled: _"AQUAMENTI MAXIMA!"_

A huge wave of water erupted out of my wand and hit all three lions. But this only slowed them down as well and all three gave out a loud frustrated cry. They were now a mere 10 meters away from us.

My heart was raging inside my throat. "Keep them at a distance for a little while longer," Scorpius said. " _ACCIO_ NIMBUS X7!"

I conjured another wave or water, but 2 of them evaded it this time, and got close. One jumped me and I let out a cry of complete and utter fear, but it got blasted 5 meters east of my face, the face it had nearly clawed open a split second ago.

I recovered quickly and managed to hit the other two with a Aquamenti Maxima just in time, because they were about to attack Scorpius.

Scorpius stood back to back with me, so we were covering each other. "Use Aquamenti Maxima," I snapped, winking the sweat out of my eye.

Both our faces were covered in dirt,mud and sweat.

"Don't know how."

"Here they come."

_"AQUAMENTI MAXIMA!"_

_"EXPULSO!"_

I managed to blast the two who had formed a pair back, but Scorpius missed-- "SCORPIUS!"

The lion jumped him and I fired a spell at it but missed --

Scorpius managed to hit it with a spell right in its chest, sending it in the air, but he was bleeding tremendously out of a burn around his ribcage.

"Oh my god..." I noticed that tears where flowing out of my eyes like a waterfall, but then again, I might had been crying before this without realizing it.

And then a broomstick flew in from the sky and hovered in the air next to Scorpius. We both jumped on it and he flew in a straight vertical line upwards, sloppily healing his wound simulteanously.

We flew over the trees at top speed, and I kept looking down but ofcourse I could not see them from here.

Were we safe?

"Eagles..." Scorpius grunted. And then I spotted them. 3 eagles were chasing us. "Hold tight," Scorpius said, speeding like crazy, and everything became a blur. I felt my hair blow in every direction and closed my eyes, the wind yelling in my ears--

And then sky and earth traded places. I hit my head excruciatingly hard and my vision got blurry. All I knew was that I was laying on a hard floor in a room.

Scorpius cast a healing spell at me, and then he got up an barricaded the window we had apparently flown through, magically.

I stood up and immediately fell to the ground again because of my dizziness. "Where are we?" I asked, but he ignored me. He ran past me, and went downstairs, his eyes manic. I decided to run towards the window (which know was made of solid magical diamond) and added every protective spell I knew.

Then I followed him down the stairs and helped him barricade every single opening this place had. When we had made sure we had barricaded every single opening, we both collapsed on the floor and I cried like a newborn baby.

Stuff was coming out of my nose but I didn't even care. Scorpius was shivering like mad and had his face in his hands. "Where even are we?" I asked, shaking.

This was just too absurd.

"This is an abandoned building. They'll probably destroy it and build something new very soon, judging by the signs I saw when we flew in."

"Can they come in?"

"Don't know."

"I don't hear anything. Its creeping me out."

"Me too."

"Can you call someone?"

"That fucker sliced my WizPhone in half."

"I lost mine while running."

"So what do we do now?"

"Don't know."

We both remained silent. I finally had some time to orden my thoughts. Okay, somebody had send Fiendfyre after us. That's an extremely forbidden curse that only a handful of the Darkest Wizards know how to use. So one of those must be after us. But probably not us, it had to be our whole family... We had to warn them! But we didn't have our phones anymore... And we had no clue where the fuck we were... Plus, those things could be waiting for us outside. A shiver went down my spine. Oh my god we used magic. And not just a little bit. But wait, didn't that mean someone from the Dutch Ministry would be on their way here? That would mean that they would save us!

"Scorpius! The Ministry is bound to come here since we used magic!" I exlaimed happily.

"Hmm-mm," he simply said. He seemed in shock. Maybe this was his version of crying.

We just have to wait... Someone will come here and save us...

I was extremely tired and Scorpius probably was too, but both of us obviously stayed awake.

I didn't have a clue how much time passed by, when a weird thing flew into the room we were sitting in.

We both nearly shat our pants. It was a talking envelope. It's message was in Dutch first, than in English.

_"The Dutch Ministry of Magic has received notice that Rose Ginnevra Weasley and Scorpius Hyperion Malfoy performed several spells of magic from 15:23 to 15:57 today, on August the 4th. Information on the punishment of this magical delict will follow."_

Both of us stared at the envelope for at least a minute.

"You think its safe now?" My voice was shaking so much it almost sounded like I was faking it.

"We have to go check. We have to warn the others as soon as possible," Scorpius responded. We got up and went downstairs to find the door we barricaded to be completely open.

"Whattefuck...?" Scorpius squeaked .

Both nearly shitting our pants, we got out of the building, snail tempo. People were happily waking outside, like nothing had happened. The Fiendfyre were gone.

"Let's go," Scorpius said, determined, grabbing my hand. We started walking, even though we had no idea where we were going. We both were holding our wands tight, in our pockets.

I turned around while walking, just out of security, and then my mouth fell open. I stopped walking, so Scorpius did too.

There were huge words painted on the building we had just left, in blood red.

THIS IS THE REVENGE OF RUDOLPHUS LESTRANGE.  
I WILL KILL ALL YOU WEASLEY'S  
BUT I WILL MAKE YOU SUFFER LIKE I SUFFERED FIRST

 

 

 

_To be continued..._

_**Author's Note: Please leave a review with your thoughts and opinions, and also please share if you like this story! Sorry for the super late new chapter, I can't tell you how incredibly busy I have been with school over the last few weeks :( But I will upload regurarly again from now on! Look forward to it!** _

_**DFTBA, AlecJamesCaius_** _


	10. Revelations

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "S-so... What's the plan?" I finally asked. "How are we going to stop him?" 
> 
> Professor Slughorn looked uneasy. "Well, that's what were discussing right now. Before today we didn't know Lestrange was behind this, nor that he was after the Weasley's... We have to form a plan based on all our information."
> 
> This was Slughorns way of saying: We have no plan, I figured...

_I do not own the HP-Universe, it is owned by J.K. Rowling. However, I do own the plot of this story, plus all the characters you do not recognize. Also, characters that have only briefly appeared/been mentioned in the original Harry Potter books, like Rudolphus Lestrange or even the main characters in this story, like Hugo or Dom, are pretty much mine as well. They only have canon names, but I completely made up their personality's for this story and wish to be credited for that appropiately, as you understand._

_So please, do not distribute my work elsewhere without written permission by the author of this story._

_A Weasley Vacation© is copyrighted by AlecJamesCaius_. Thank you, enjoy this chapter!_

 

* * *

 

 

I felt a burning pain in my head, and a blinding light melting my eye balls. I had no understanding of anything, and I could not get used to this consistent pain. Though I wasn't sure how long I felt it burning through my veins, I did know I had been feeling it for quite a while. Yet it still felt anew every second.

Finally something changed when I noticed a distinctive sound that had been there for a while but I only now noticed. I couldn't make out what it was so I figured I'd have to get closer to hear it better. I finally moved my body. That was when I became aware of my other senses as well, however I seemed to be trapped in some kind of watery pudding as moving my body was very hard. I noticed that I was sinking. And I also noticed that if anything that was exactly what I didn't want. So I started swimming, swimming towards the blinding light with my eyes squinted, swimming towards the repetitive sound that both sounded familiar and seemed to say something familiar. As I swam my body felt like it was on fire, and that was made worse by the feeling of not making any progress.

How long had I been swimming already? Every organ in my body screamed to just give up and let myself sink, every organ except my brain. For some reason, somewhere deep inside me knew I had to get out of here. My yelling thoughts all suddenly silenced when I finally noticed the repetitive sound had become much clearer. "Hugo, Hugo..." It said.

And then all was gone and I opened my eyes.

I was in a room that I did not recognize and my body hurt like hell. Plus I was sweating uncontrollably. And then the door of the room opened, and out came a belly first for quite a while, then a mustache and then the rest. The man was holding something it immediately dropped once it saw me looking at him. "Hugo! Merlins Beard! You're alive!" He exclaimed. I tried to respond but couldn't. Professor Slughorn... Was that his name? I wasn't entirely sure...

"Here...take this..." he said, pulling a ridiculous unnaturally big piece of chocolate, roughly 1 by half a meter long, and gave it to me. I immediately clenched my teeth and shook my head. He just shrugged and took out his wand. I felt my mouth open against my will and he pretty much pushed the chocolate down my throat. As I had no choice but to swallow, he swung his wand again and the fallen plate with food on it was perfectly restored and flew to my bed. Then he swung his wand again and out came a paper bird that flew out of the room. After it was gone the door locked. With every bite I felt my strength return and I had eaten the whole thing in no time (though I was still a bit weak and tired). But the greatest thing was that I remembered everything again; now I was certain this fat man next to me was professor Slughorn, who was about the same age as Dumbledore was when he was the principal to my mom and dad (similar to McGonagalls age now).

"So do you remember what happened to you Hugo?" Slughorn asked me, concerned.

That struck me. How I had ended up in this bed was the only thing in this bed was the only thing I could not remember. I shook my head and Slughorn sighed. "I have alot of explaining to do Hugo. Are you up for it?"

I nodded furiously. "You were attacked by 2 Dementors in a small alley," - I didn't remember a thing - "From what I saw you fought bravely but of course you stood no chance; the only effective way to fight Dementors is through a Patronus, something you arent yet capable of, unfortunately. The thing that got us all so worried was that when I arrived, they had already sucked out a great deal of your soul -- a dangerous amount."

I looked at him completely baffled. "Luckily the soul is a true piece of art, similar to the human body, as in that it can recover it self to near perfection, if not damaged too greatly. But you luckily recovered. If you didn't, the same would have happened that happens to all who receive the Dementors Kiss: your soul would be sucked out, causing you to forever be neither dead nor alive,and never find inner peace. But lets stop about this topic, its rather depressive. Plus, you look like you're about to throw up..."

"Why did they attack me? Why were you there? Wait,why are you here? In Holland?" I said, my face trying-not-to-throw-up-ly green.

"For the sake of us both, I'll answer the first question first. I suppose you do not know you're not the only of your family who was attacked?"

"What?" I squeaked. "Are they-"

"They're fine. First was your cousin Molly Weasley. It happened yesterday."

"WHAT? She got attacked yesterday and didn't tell us? Wh-" "Don't be too hard on her Weasley. From what she has told, she told Victoire Weasley and Lily Potter immediately, however they didn't believe her and she saw no use in telling anybody else."

"So she just did nothing? She got attacked by a Dementor out of nowhere in a foreign country and decided to just let it rest? How-" "I'm not saying her reasons were legitimate. But she obviously feels very bad about it, Weasley. You weren't there but when I brought you back and Molly opened up. Dom went mad. She completely cussed Molly out, and even yelled that if you wouldn't wake up, it would be her fault. Molly yelled that maybe if her own family members, Victoire and Lily, would have believed her, she would have told everybody. "It's not like I would joke around about something so serious. Plus, the same exact thing happened to Uncle Harry himself, in his 5th year. The only difference was alls his friends and family immediately believed him" She said. That one struck. But Molly wasn't done. She said that she was sick of being treated so awful by her own family, that nobody loved her and that she just wanted to kill herself.

The most awful thing was her face. From what I was told she says she wants to kill herself and that nobody loves her, on a daily basis and is a very sensitive and dramatic person overall. But at least this time she was serious. Hugo,she took out her own wand and pointed it at her throat before Teddy Lupin stopped her."

His voice had grown near silent and I had gone as pale as ghost. I felt like I was in frozen water.

 _"God..."_ I shivered. I never knew... "You never knew..." Slughorn said, understandingly. But that only made it worse, as if it was an excuse.

"No... I should have listened to her... Nobody ever took her serious..." I started crying. How did I only just now realize how Molly must have been feeling for years? How did we never once think she might actually think that nobody loved her? Sure, she was annoying most of the time, and whiny and stupid, but she was a Weasley. I loved her. We all loved her. "I know this is alot to take in Weasley, but she is fine. And I'm sure you Weasleys will treat her differently now..." None of what he said made me feel better, it only made me feel worse.

"Then you got attacked, by 2 Dementors this time. And then Rose and Scorpius got attacked, by 3 Fiendfyre ... Which, as I suspect you know, are way more dangerous than Dementors. As we see, the attacks increased both in quantity and in danger."

"W-Who's behind all of this?"

I finally asked the most important question, looking him straight in his wrinkly eyes. "Was it... V-Voldemort?"

"Rudolphus Lestrange." He looked straight back. "What..." I said, as my brain ran at top speed. Inevitably, I had heard the stories of the adventures of my parents a million times (Heck, there had recently even been a school play about them. McGonagall had been in charge of the casting and if one thing was for sure, it was that she hadn't discriminated in her choosing. Both Louis and me had been trees) and Bellatrix Lestrange had always been a huge part of it. Rudolphus was her husband, a regular Death Eater from what I had always heard. But... "All remaining Death Eaters were imprisoned... Right?"

How could Rudolphus Lestrange even be alive?

"We thought so Weasley..." "So what? He returned from the death like Voldemort?" "He never died." "Then how-" "You would only understand, Weasley, If I'd tell you his whole life story."

"Then tell me," I said, my eyes fixated on his face.

"Fine. Rudolphus Lestrange. He came from a full blood rich family, similar to the Malfoys.

I actually taught him,since he was in the same class as Voldemort. He was extremely similar to Voldemort. Hexed a Muggleborn on his very first school day at Hogwarts for no apparent reason. Extremely talented. Always second best in every single one of his classes... Only bested by Voldemort himself. The one thing that differentiated him from Voldemort was crucial; he had a huge crush on Bellatrix Lestrange, who back then was known as simply Bellatrix Black.

I made a face. "But how? From what I heard her personality was just as crappy as her looks!"

"She used to be quite the stunner back in the days, actually. Just like Voldemort. Its funny what being so involved with the Dark Arts does to you. Anyhow, he developed a huge and very obvious crush on her. However... Bellatrix loved Voldemort."

"Are you kidding me?" I asked. What the hell was this? A teensy drama show?

"Yes Weasley," Slughorn said in all seriousness, with an 'Do not take this shit lightly Weasley' face. "But as we all know, Voldemort was neither interested in love nor capable to love. To be fair, Bellatrix' love for Voldemort was far from healthy; It was kind off an obsession. You never knew her but she would have cut of her arm at his mere demand, without questioning, just to be able to show him her dedication to him. Truly terrifying. However, I'm convinced Rudolphus truly loved Bellatrix. So Voldemort did not love Bellatrix back, but wanted her to do the right thing, what was expected of her: To marry an adequate, wealthy, and especially full blood Death Eater. So she chose the next best candidate, Rudolphus.

Rudolphus never really seemed interested in being a Death Eater at all; because of Voldemort always besting him in school he had developed a certain rivalry with him and didn't want to follow him, be a Death Eater, since that would mean obeying and serving him. But he did, so he could get close to Bellatrix. Now I do think being a Death Eater grew on him: after all,its not a part time job by any means. You simply have to be completely invested and being constantly surrounded by completely invested people, he eventually became a true Death Eater.

Fast forward to the time of the Battle of Hogwarts. By this time he would have been Voldemorts right hand man, and not Snape; however Voldemort was not stupid. He knew that Rudolphus' final loyalty would always lie with Bellatrix and not him. Ofcourse, Snape's final loyalty did not lie with Voldemort either, but Snape was truly exceptional at Occlumency, as we all know. He was truly one of a kind in that aspect, but fell behind in other aspects of Wizarding, compared to Rudolphus and Voldemort.

But Rudolphus' qualities were still only exceeded by Voldemort himself."

"So what happened?"

"He got a terrible illnes that wasn't curable back then at the night of the battle of Hogwarts. So while Bellatrix and Voldemort went out to fight, he stayed home."

I looked at Slughorn perplexed. How lame.

"So he probably followed the Battle via radio or a Seers ball. And he must've gotten confident we would lose because the whole time, nothing seemed to be going quite our way. Especially when for those awful few minutes, everybody thought Harry Potter was dead. But then he turned out to be alive, the tides turned and boom, the Death Eaters had fallen, and boom, Voldemort was dead, and boom, Bellatrix was dead.

You can imagine how his whole world suddenly fell apart. All remaining Death Eaters were quickly arrested, all except for Rudolphus. He was the only one who was pretty much equal to Voldemort in abilities; so he managed to get away. Immediately after hearing the news he fled the country and probably immigrated to the other side of the world... An island like Hawaii for example. The Ministry chased him for years, but the search eventually died down. After 15 years of chasing dust and not a single trace of him, people stopped taking the search seriously. Sure, 16 years after him dissapearing there was a report of him being signalated in London, however there was not enough evidence. He was completely missing and we had already contacted other countries to help search for him as well. I believe that after 23 years, so 2 years ago, the search was dropped. Everyone assumed he was dead.

Turns out all this time, he was apparently alive. He had hidden himself for 25 years, waiting for us to forget him, to now come back."

"But why do we fear him now? He is just one person,we are with many adequate wizards..."

"Because now, he has a weapon. It happened about 2 months ago Weasley. Somebody broke into the Ministry and stole our greatest weapon. Our equivalent to the Muggle Nuclear Weapons, if you will. The Doom Curses."

"W-what are those?

"3 spells. The mother spells to the 3 Unforgivable Curses. They are so secret not even Voldemort knew of them, I think, otherwise he surely would have gone after them. Before they were stolen, I did not know of them, either. But somehow, Rudolphus discovered them and stole them."

"How does one steal a spell?"

"They are very hard to cast. The instructions on how to cast them are written in the book, which he stole.

This are the 3 curses: The Imperius Animalus Curse, The Furari Curse and the Doomspell Curse.

As you might guess, the Imperius Animalus works similar to the Imperius Curse, the only difference is that the Imperius Animalus takes control of animals. And this is also how he attacked you, Scorpius, Rose and Molly."

"What? But do Dementors and Fiendfyre even classify as animals? Fiendfyre is conjured via magic, they're not actual animals who breed and stuff... And Dementors are the same,they don't... They don't lay eggs..."

"Perhaps that's the most brilliant about the Imperius Animalus curse. It's able to control any living being that's not a human or a plant. Fiendfyre and Dementors apparently shows enough traits of a living being to be controlled by it. Also, its range and power is huge. It can control several animals at a time."

"How did he even get Dementors? From where?"

"I have absolutely no idea, Weasley. My best guess is that he found another Wizard prison somewhere in the world that uses them; if I recall Azkaban was not the only one, although Azkaban doesn't use Dementors anymore.

The second curse is the Furari Curse. This curse steals someone's magical ability's."

He paused for a few seconds as I took that in. "Wha-Y-you mean... Like... Forever?" "Yes, forever. You do need to be attacked by the curse for quite a while for it to have sucked out all your magical abilities but yes. If you're only attacked by it for a short time it'll steal just a bit of your Magical Energy, but it's always permenant. The Magical Energy it steals, is gone forever. Its the big brother to the Cruciatus Curse because for any wizard, permanently losing your magical abilities is the biggest torture possible."

I nodded quietly. I couldn't imagine losing my magic and becoming a Squib... Having to quit Hogwarts, have an awful Muggle life...

"And then we have the Doomspell, the sister spell to the Avada Kedavra. This spell conjures up a magical ball of energy, of any size, and anything in it can be destroyed. Pull it around a house and the house will burn to ashes, pull it around a Quidditch field and the Quidditch field can be burned to ashes, pull it around a whole city and the whole city can burn to ashes. With these 3 Curses, Rudolphus is definitely a big threat to us all. And on top of that, his magical abilities and intelligence were formidable to begin with...

"Furthermore, he stole another top secret Magical Artifact..." I sighed pathetically.

"The Last TimeTurner on earth-" You have to be joking.

"Weren't all of them destroyed _YEARS_ ago?!" I exclaimed desperately.

"Most of them, yes. But one was held in a different place in case something like what happened, happened. So ever since it became way more valuable. And Lestrange stole it."

How... Just how...

"One of the reasons he probably managed to steal them was since he stole the Book and the TimeTurner at May the 2nd. "The Anniversary of the Battle of Hogwarts..." I murmured. "Jep. As you know that's the probably the biggest National Wizarding Holiday in Great Britain. So there are only a handful of people working... I'm pretty sure the Ministry is close to empty around that time. Still, its mind boggling how he managed to break in and get the Book and the TimeTurner... but the point is, he did."

I wondered what he was going to use it for... My guess was that it was his backup, he was going to kill us all and if we somehow defied his plans he would just travel back in time to before we defied his plans and stop us. That meant that there pretty much was zero procent chance of us beating him...

"So what are we going to do? No, wait, you still haven't answered why you are here!"

"Yes, that's right... So we knew someone stole the TimeTurner and the Book, and managed to track the thief down somewhere in Holland. That's why I am here in Amsterdam, I was patrolling in search for any sign of him, when I found you-" "Why you? You're not an Auror..." I interrupted him. Don't tell me that Professor Slughorn actually used to be an Auror, I thought.

"I'm not, but I'm a very skilled wizard. Infact, all of the Hogwarts teachers are present here... Ofcourse we weren't the only ones patrolling Amsterdam, the rest were Aurors... Still, we Hogwarts teachers were chosen for good reason. Have you ever realized that there's only one teacher for every subject at Hogwarts? That's why you don't become a Hogwarts teacher easily, you need an extreme amount of skill. We are in charge of educating the whole of Wizarding Great Britain after all... Its not the first time the government asked Hogwarts for help with a big case."

I nodded and just let all of this sink in for a moment. My mind was in chaos because of all of this information. "S-so... What's the plan?" I finally asked. "How are we going to stop him?"

Professor Slughorn looked uneasy. "Well, that's what were discussing right now. Before today we didn't know Lestrange was behind this, nor that he was after the Weasley's... We have to form a plan based on all our information."

This was Slughorns way of saying: We have no plan, I figured.

"Can I see the others now?" I asked Slughorn. The outside world seemed strange to me, I did not know what to expect outside these walls anymore. "If you feel you are strong enough," Slughorn nodded.

I got up and walked to the door which Slughorn opened with his wand. "Why'd you lock it anyway, professor?"

"So no one would disturb my explanation. I did send a message via a paper plane that you were completely fine beforehand though, so they wouldn't worry."

I still though it was a bit harsh to not let a kid's own family inmediately see him while he had only just escaped near death, but oh well.

As I stepped through the door I was completely amazed at what I saw. My whole family was there, plus McGonagall,Hagrid and a few Aurors.

I was immediately lifted of the ground into a nearly rib braking hug from Hagrid, who was standing the closest to me, and as soon as he let me go (after a _"YOU LET ME SEE MY SON RIGHT NOW HAGRID!"_ ) I was embraced by several people at once, my mum at the front. "Honey... Oh honey..." my mum cried. I awkwardly patted her head as she shook horribly. "Merlin bless his awkardness," Fred whispered towards James, who was looking quite pale. Everybody looked pale actually. It was like there was a dead body in the room.

"Weasley, glad that you're back," I heard as a hand rested on my back. I turned around to McGonnagall who gave me a rare smile, but then became serious. "I suppose Professor Slughorn filled you in appropriately?" I nodded nervously. "Good," she sighed, her hand going through her thin grey hair. She looked even older than normally, today. Mum led me to where she had been sitting before I came in and demanded I'd sit next to her. I actually wanted to sit next to my cousins but of course I didn't complain. What worried me was that even though mum had stopped crying, she was still silently shaking. "Mum... Are you alright?" I asked her nervously.

She gave me a broken smile that must have been reassuring but had the opposite effect.

"Where's dad?" I asked, as I looked around the room. For some reason however, there was no response. I looked at Uncle Harry, who was sitting in front of us and was staring at his glass of water in front of him with an empty look in his face. "Mum?" I asked. She avoided my gaze. I felt my heart skip a beat, and then start pounding 10 times faster.

"Mum? Mum! MUM?!"

For some reason, nobody turned their head at my yelling.

"Where's dad?!"

 

 

 

 

_To be continued..._

_**Author's Note: So, I pretty much revealed the whole plot in this one chapter! Up to this point, there were lots of cliffhangers that never really made any sense, I hope I have answered most of your questions now. Let me know what you think of it, your predictions, your fave character at this point, your least favorite character, and maybe even predictions for how the story is gonna continue? That would be extremely entertaining to read ^^** _

_**Anyway, thanks for reading! Please leave a review and put a smile on my face :) Also, DFTBA!** _

_**AlecJamesCaius_** _


End file.
